Como domar a tu Dragon Slayer
by Acui
Summary: Un misterio se presenta en Fairy Tail los dragon slayer actuan extraño y todo es despues de que la encantadora de dragon slayer llega. Nuevos peligros y sentimientos llegan
1. Chapter 1

**¿Como domar a un Dragon Slayer?**

**Hola aqui acui me estoy poniendo a subir y pronto actualizare fics es que como dentro de semana y media entro a clase decidi empezar con los proyectos que tenia para empezar el fic no tiene mucho que ver con el titulo pero me gusto**

**Natsu:¿Entonces por que pones ese titulo?**

**Acui:La verdad ni idea solo me gusto**

**Lucy:Bueno cuando menos no puso **_**Las Locas aventuras de Natsu **_**o algo parecido**

**Happy:Aye**

**Lucy:Callate Neko**

**Gray:Mejor dejamos a acui continuar ¿No?**

**Todos: Esta bien (no estan muy convencidos T.T)**

**Psd. Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo este fic**

**Capitulo 1. Semillas**

**Ciudad Magnolia 9:30 am **

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail ya estaban haciendo diferentes cosas entre ellas ver el tablero para buscar misiones y otros desayunar y comiendo estaban nuestros heroes favoritos (Natsu como siempre con su comida flameada, Happy un pesacado, Erza un pastel, Gray con Lluvia no se que desayunaban y Lucy escribia en hojas sus borradores de libros)

-Y bien...-dijo Erza tomando un trocito de su pastel -¿Que mision vamos a hacer ahora?

Lucy levanto la cabeza interesada obviamente estaba escasa de fondos para su renta la cual ya se aproximaba y necesitaba algo de dinero

-Pues no se, no me gusta ninguna de las que vi en el tablero- dijo Natsu tomando un sorbo de su bebida fameada

-Buenos dias Natsu-san-dijo Wendy entrando con Charlie atras de ella

-Ah hola Wendy-dijo Natsu sonriente como todas las mañanas aunque se le veia algo aburrido

-Natsu-san escuche que hay un encantador de dragon-slayers y que va a venir a la ciudad aunque tengo entendido que solo atiende a los de lacrima porque como sabes segun no hay dragon-slayers originales-dijo Wendy diciendoalgo molesta la ultima parte

-¿Un encantador de dragon-slayers de lacrima? se oye interesante-dijo Gazille mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los demas -he oido sobre ellos dicen que hacen que los dragon-slayer malvados cooperen y eso

-Quiza podriamos hacer que Natsu no fuera tan destructvo-dijo Gray

-¡¿Que dijiste exibicionista?-dijo Natsu molesto

-Lo que dije flamita-dijo Gray respondiendole

Y asi empezo otra pelea aunque lo que habia dicho Gray habia hecho que al maestro se le prendiera el foquito

-De verdad que esa idea no es mala-dijo el maestro

-¿Va a intentarlo maestro?-pregunto Mirajane un poco preocupada

-No creo que pase nada malo-dijo el maestro (ademas si funciona el consejo ya no me atormentara tanto)

-Vez el maestro lo va a intentar-dijo Gray sonriendo triunfal

-Ja pues ni creas que me dejare-dijo Natsu

-Aye Natsu no cedera frente a un disque encantador de dragon-slayers-dijo Happy termiando su pescado

Y así unos minutos despues el maestro llamo al encantador.

**Gremio 5:50 pm ¡Ya viene el encantador!**

Natsu ni se había preocupado del instructor se la habia paseado bobeando aunque vio que todo el mundo parecia interesado en el encanatador de pronto la puerta se abrio y entro una mujer como de unos treinta años de cabello azul celeste y ojos violetas Natsu al verla tuvo una extraña sensacion como si se conocieran de algun mujer se acerco al maestro

-Hola soy Luna y soy una encantadora de dragon-slayers-dijo la mujer educadamebte-usted debe ser el maestro Macarov

-Si asi es y el es Natsu el dragon-slayer problematico-dijo el maestro

-¿Problematico?-dijo Natsu enojado-que grosero anciano

-Un placer-dijo la mujer

Todos se juntaron alrededor de donde se habian sentado Natsu y Luna. La mujer estabe en una silla frente a Natsu y miraba fijamente

-¿Dime que tipo de dragon slayer eres?-pregunto Luna

-De fuego-se limito a decir Natsu

-No eres un draon-slayer de lacrima-dijo la mujer

-No, no lo soy y agradeceria que no me compare con ellos-dijo Natsu

-Esta bien entonces creo saber como domesticarte-dijo la mujer con una sonrisita

-Eso Natsu-san-dijo Wendy

-¿Tu tambien eres una?-pregunto Luna a Wendy

-Así es-dijo Wendy

-Entonces ven y el joven de ahi tambien-dijo Luna señalando a Gazille

-Hay que rayos-dijo Gazille sentandose

Luna les acerco una especie de semillas plateadas a cada uno

-¿Que es?-pregunto Wendy

-No se pero huele extraño-dijo Natsu olfateandolas

-Pero tambien dan tentacion de comercelas-dijo Gazille

-Comanlas les haran bien y quiza mi experimento funcione-dijo Luna sonriendo animadamente

Los tres dragon-slayers comieron las semillitas y al tragarlas pusieron una mueca

-¿Que pasa Natsu?-dijo Lucy

-¿Natsu estas bien?-dijo Happy alarmado al ver la cara de Natsu

-Wendy-dijo Charlie acercandosele

-Gazille-kun ¿estas bien?-dijo Juvia a Gazille preocupada por la cara ausente de Gazille

Los tres dragon-slayers se habian quedado quietos y como en ausentes

-¿Que paso?-pregunto el maestro

-Tranquilos veamos Wendy-dijo Luna diciendo el nombre fuerte y Wendy se levanto de la silla aun en estado ausente -traeme un conejo-dijo Luna

Wendy salio corriendo del Gremio rumbo al parque y volvio rapido con un conejo vlanco entregandoselo a Luna la cual sonrio

-Gazille quiero que hagas un pilar con mi cara en el-dijo Luna Gazille se levanto y poniendo las manos en el piso hizo con ellas el pilar que le habian pedido

-Natsu-dijo Luna este se paro y espero-quiero que...vays con el maestro y lo arrulles como bebe-Natsu sin escusas ni nada por el estilo fue a dode estaba el maestro y lo empezo a arrullar

Todos los del gremio estaban impresionados habia hecho que los tres dragon-slayers hicieran todo lo que Luna les ordenara y hacian todo sin siquiera poner resistencia

-¿Como lo hizo?-pregunto Levi sorprendida

-Bueno mi padre sabia como hacer las semillas y luego me lo dijo a mi sin embargo estas semillas son mas poderosas y siempre las habia querido provar pero desafortunadamente nunca habia podido porque los dragon-slayers de lacrima no son como los reales entonces no funcionaban como se supone que debian funcionar-dijo Luna

-Ya veo-dijo Levi

Luna fue con el maestro y tras la orden a Natsu de que lo dejara en el suelo este lo dejo

-Si quiere le puedo vender estas tres demillas con ellas podria hipnotisarlo con ayuda de algun objeto una ves que les de una semilla el efecto durara algunos minutos pero volveran a la normalidad-dijo Luna entregandole al maestro las semillas

-Gracias por la demostracion-dijo el maestro arreglandose el gorro

-Oh no ha sido todo un placer-dijo Luna saliendo del gremio tras recibir su paga-todo un placer

Una vez alejada Luna tomo un espejo y lo abrio

-Shuma-sama-dijo Luna mirando el espejo y esperando

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto una voz desde el espejo

-Lo encontre y los puse bajo mi hechizo pronto los tres dragon-slayer serna de usted-dijo Luna

-Bien hecho-dijo el amo cortando la comunicacion

Continuara...

**Hasta aqui va este fic se que no se entiende mucho pero poco a poco se podra agradecere sus reviews ya que ellos ayudan a la inspiracion y es bueno saber su opinion hasta el proximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Como domar a tu dragon-slayer**

**Hola aqui acui con otro episodio de este nuevo fic les recuerdo que actualizare ahora un poco mas lento porque entrare a la prepa en fin espero mas reviews**

**Capitulo 2 Actitud extraña**

**Gremio. Dia siguiente a visita de Luna 11:30 am**

-Buenos dias Natsu-san-dijo Wendy acercandosele a la mesa a Natsu el cual engullia su comida como siempre

-Ah hola Wendy-dijo Natsu con su sonrisa habitual

-Natsu-san...¿podriamos hablar un segundo a solas?-dijo Wendy algo seria

-Claro Wendy-dijo Natsu levantandose

-Huy parece que el ojos razgados va a tener novia-dijo Gray en forma burlona

-Bueno aunque sabes que no es cierto te dire que en dado caso yo tendria antes que tu señorito pervertido le dijo Natsu con una sonrisita de satisfaccion al ver la cara de su amigo

Erza y Lucy vieron el semblante de Wendy parecia preocupada y estoy les causó curiosidad

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Gray al verlas

-Mira eso-dijo Lucy

Los tres miraron a Wendy y a Natsu y luego a Gazille salir por la puerta principal del gremio

-Algo parece no ir muy bien-dijo Erza mirando como se cerraba la puerta del gremio

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Gray curioso

-La verdad me da algo de curiosidad-dijo Lucy levnatando la vista de sus hojas

Los tres magos se fueron en direccion a la puerta

-Oye Erza ¿has visto a Natsu?-pregunto Happy llegando con Charlie

-Si de hecho vamos por ellos más bien se podria decir que los seguimos asi que no hagan ruido-dijo Gray respondiendo por Erza, ambos gatos lo entendieron y con un asentimiento de cabeza los siguieron volando

El pequeño grupo empezo a caminar tras los tres dragon-slayer los cuales llegaron al parque y se pusieron a habalr frente a un arbol

-¿Como vamos a saber lo que dicen?-pregunto Happy

-Con esto-dijo Gray mostrando unos bichitos-los consegui en una tienda magica el bichito se posa cerca de un lugar y como este tiene un microfono lo podemos escuchar con esa bocinita-dijo mostrando una pqueña bocina cuadrada del tamaño de su palma

-Pues que esperas-dijo Luvy impaciente

-Vamos-dijo Erza desesperada lo que provoco que Gray se apresurada

-_Entonces tu tambien- _decia la voz de Wendy desde la bocina

_-Si, y no es algo bonito sentirlo_-dijo Natsu

-¿De que estaran hablando?-pregunto Lucy

-Ni idea Wendy no me ha comentado nada-dijo Charlie pensativa

-Tampoco Natsu bueno al menos nada extraño-dijo Happy tratando de recordar (acui: nunca pudo)

-Shh-dijo Erza irritada

_-Saben la voz de esa tal Luna ya se me hacia conocida-_dijo Gazille subitamente

_-Lo se a mi su cara tambien se me hizo extrañamaente familiar_-respondio Natsu

_-Lo se a mi tambien me dio esa impresion-_Wendy no se oia muy feliz por eso lo que intrigo mas a los espias -_Por cierto ¿No les ha dolido la cabeza o han tenido sueños raros?_

_-Si-_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

_-Creo que se donde investigar sobre esa tal Luna_-dijo Gazille

Ambos dragon-slayer lo miraron inttrigados

-_Pero...-_Gazille iba a decir algo mas pero se callo un momento saltó y tomo el insecto destrozandolo dijo algo más y luego terminaron de hablar

-¿Que estara pasando?-pregunto Charlie

-Creeme no tengo la mas minima idea-dijo Happy algo serio-pero le preguntare a Natsu-dijo en tono bromista

-Habra que averigualo-dijo Gray

**Gremio. Mismo dia. 4:50 pm**

-Ah que deliciosa comida-dijo Natsu

-Por cierto a alguien ya se le ocurrio a donde iremos en la siguiente mision?-pregunto Gray

-Estaba pensando en que quiza les gustari acompañarme a hacer una rango -S-dijo Erza de buen humor (acui: estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa)

-¡¿En seior?-dijeron Lucy, Gray y Natsu levantandose de la mesa

-Si asi es-dijo Erza sonriente-se que son capaces de hacerlas

-Por cierto Natsu -dijo Happy metiendose un pescado a la boca-¿De que estaban hablando Gazille, Wendy y tu?-pregunto soltandolo como si nada

Natsu casi se atraganta con el pollo -¿De que hablas Happy?

-Bueno ¿no hablaste con Wendy?-pregunto el

-Pues si pero...-dijo Natsu

-Anda dinos-dijo Happy

-Estuvimos habalndo sobre intentar hacer una mision los tres-dijo Natsu mintiendo con tal naturalidad que si el grupo no los hubiera escuchado habria creido la mentira

-Ah ya veo entonces quiero ir-dijo Happy sonriendo (probablemnte ya se olvido de la platica)

-Tal vez aun no es seguro-dijo Natsu

Lucy no entendia porque les mentía a Gray o a Erza lo entendia pero a ella y a Happy por lo que recordaba Natsu siempre era sicero con ellos y cuando les mintio la hizo sentir mal

-Natsu...-dijo Lucy mirandolo pero fue interrumpida por Mira la cual llego a contarles unos chismes del gremio bueno se lo preguntaria más tarde

Al terminar de comer Natsu volvio a irse con Gazille y Wendy pero esta vez ninguno de ellos los pudo seguir

**Ciudad de Fiore. 5:20 pm. Lugar desconocido. Mismo dia**

-Estas seguro de que sabes a donde vamos-dijo Natsu a Gazille algo irritado

-Si solo dejame en paz Salamander-dijo Gazille

-Vamos Natsu-san confienmos en Gazille-san-dijo Wendy tranquilizando al dragon-slayer

-Si esta bien-dijo Natsu

Caminaron hasta una especie de bar y entraron todos los miraron en especial a Wendy y esta se limitó a esconderse tras Natsu algo intimidada. Sin embargo como los tres iban con anrigo nadie sabia lo que eran ni de donde eran

-¿Que es este lugar?-pregunto Natsu

-Un bar o eso aparenta realmente es un lugar donde se juntan los de los gremios obscuros lo usabamos para conseguir informacion sobre como se iban a mover y atraparlos cuando estaba en Phantom-dijo Gazille en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo sus compañeros lo escucharan

-Natsu-san-dijo Wendy tomando la mano de este mientras caminaban ya que ciertamente se sentía intimidada y sabia que ella no era muy buena en los combates pos si eso se ponia mal

-Tranquila Wendy te protegere si hace falta-dijo Natsu

-Si-dijo Wendy sonrojada realmente Natsu-san era muy lindo

Los tres entraron a un cuarto despues de que Gazille preguntara por alguien y entraron

-Hola Gazille parece que trajiste a tus hermanos-dijo una voz vieja de hombre

-Tu nunca cambias Teku-dijo Gazille riendo -ellos no son mis hermanos aunque usamos el mismo tipo de magia

-Ya veo aunque tu nunca me has mostrado tu magia sospecho que no me gustaria conocerla-dijo el viejo levantandose y tomando un tarro de cerveza

-Hn... ya lo creo-dijo Gazille sentandose

-Vamos sientense-dijo Teku señalando un pequeño sofa cercano

Natsu y Wendy obedecieron aunque no muy convencidos

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo Gazille mirandolo fijamente y lanzandole un bolsa cin lo que parecian varias joyas-¿conoces a una tal Luna?

-Ah la mujer que disque controla a los drgaon-slayers-dijo Teku mirando el contenido de la bolsa y sonriendo satisfecho

-Si asi-dijo Gazille

-Si ella era una maga de un gremio obscuro pero despues de que los atraparan le quitaron sus poderes magicos ella desesperadda salio a buscar una forma de recupararlos no supimos nada de ella por unos tres años hasta que regreso con esta nueva habilidad al parecer su nuevo maestro estaba empezando a hacer un nuevo gremio obscuro y buscaba algunos tipos de magos en especial-dijo Teku

-¿No sabes algo más de ella?-pregunto Wendy

-No mucho linda, solo que ella llego a Magnolia por un encargo de su maestro y que segun ella ayer lo habia encontrado-contesto Teku-y ahora que lo pienso muchos de los del bar se han interesado en entrar a aquel gremio que esta reclutando ese tipo de magos con habilidades especiales

Natsu y Wendy se miraron fugasmente algo preocupados

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Gazille

-Si, pero prometo que si se algo te lo hare saber solo dime en donde-dijo el anciano guardando la bolsa

-Buscame en Fairy Tail estoy haciendo un trabajo de espionaje-mintio Gazille

-Muy bien entonces cualquier cosa te enviare a alguno de mis hombres-dijo Teku

Los dragon-slayers se marcharon del bar y caminaron rumbo al gremio

-Gazille-san ¿que significa esto?-pregunto Wendy

-Significa que de ahora en adelante hay que ser mas cuidadosos con la gente que conoscamos-dijo Gazille

-Entonces ¿Que diablos hace esa mujer?-dijo Natsu

-Creo que yo lo se a juzgar por lo que hace probablemente ella busca a dragon-slayers poderosos-dijo Wendy- aunque me preocupa el hehcho de que se haya interesado por nosotros

-Es cierto no debemos dejar que nos vuelva a controlar con esos trucos tan bajos-dijo Natsu recordando el momento en que los hipnotiso era como estar encerrado en su cuerpo ya que este se movia para hacer lo que le ordenaban a pesar de que Natsu no quisiera lo cual lo frustraba mucho

-Por supuesto que no un verdadero dragon-slayer no deberia caer en ese tipo de trampas-dijo Gazille

-Natsu-san...Gazille-san he pensado en que lo mejor seria tomar una mision juntos para que podamos hablarde esto y no sospechen tanto-dijo Wendy

Tanto Gazille como Natsu no querian pero estaban concientes de que era lo mejor

-Esta bien-dijeron ambos

-Bueno entonces ya se que mision tomaremos y la haremos mañana despues del desayuno-dijo Wendy

Los tres entraron al gremio no sin antes quitarce las chaquetas que tenian puestas para no levantar sospechas aunque ya era tarde para eso ya se habian pasado el resto de la tarde fuera del gremio

**Gremio. 8:43 pm .esa noche**

-Natsuuuu-se escucho el grito de Happy el cual soltaba lagrimas y volaba en direccion al Salamander

-¿Que pasa Happy?-pregunto este sonriendo como siempre al verlo y recibiendolo en brazos

-¿Donde estaban?-pregunto Charlie acercandosele a Wendy

-Estabamos haciendo planes para la mision que haremos los tres-dijo Gazille

-¿Podemos ir?-pregunto Happy

-No solo seremos los tres esta vex pero prometo que vendras la proxima vez-dijo Natsu

Una vez que se despidieron Gazille se fue a su casa y Wendy a los dormitorios mientras Natsu se iba a cenar a una mesa

-¿Donde habias estado?-pregunto una voz femenina atras de el

Al darse la vuelta vio a una muy preocupada Lucy a una enojada Erza y aun irritado Gray

-Bueno estaba discutiendo unas cosas con Wendy y Gazille-dijo Natsu

-¿Que cosas?-pregunto Gray

-Nada que te importe exhivicionista-dijo Natsu comanzando una batalla que empezo con insultos y termino con sillas y mesas rotas y una Erza dando golpes a los dos para detenerlos

Al terminar cada quien se fua a "su casa" ya que Natsu fue a visitar a Lucy antes de irse a su casa

-Hola Lucy-dijo Natsu en el sillon de ella cuando ella abrio la puerta para entrar a su casa

-¡QUE HACES EN MI CASA!-dijo Lucy histerica

-Bueno tranquila solo te queria pedir un favor-dijo Natsu levantandose y acercandosele aunque desde el accidente con Mira a Lucy le incomodaba un poco eso-veras mañana tengo una mision con Gazille y con Wendy y como no voy a llevar a Happy queria saber si lo podias cuidar mientras no estoy

-¿Cuidar a Happy?-era la primera vez que Natsu le pedia algo asi

-Si es que no quiero que se quede solo-dijo Natsu

-Esta bien supongo que no hay problema-dijo Lucy

-Gracias que descances Lucy-dijo Natsu saliendo por la ventana

-Es que acaso Natsu no conoce las puertas-dijo Lucy con una gotita en su cabeza

**Gremio. 8:50 am . Dia siguiente**

-Hola Natsu-dijo Wendy entrando

-Hola Wendy por cierto ¿Que vas a hacer con Charlie?-pregunto Natsu

-Ella se va a quedar con Lucy se lo pedi ayer antes de que fuera y ademas como sabia que tu le pedirias que cuidara a Happy me parecio buena idea dejarla con ella-dijo Wendy sonriente y sonrojada

-Entiendo entonces ya que desayunemos nos vamos-dijo Natsu respondiendole con otra sonrisa (acui: amo las sonrisas de Natsu)

A los minutos llego Gazille con su maleta y desayuno en la misma mesa que juvia y no les presto mucha atencion hasta que llegaba la hora casi de irse

-Natsu-san-dijo Wendy llamando a Natsu desde las escaleras del segundo piso

-Ya voy-dijo Natsu levantandose pesadamente antes de irse tendrian que decirselo al maestro para que "autorizara" esa mision

-¿Natsu ya te vas?-pregunto Happy algo triste

-No aun no-dijo este

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Erza al parecer tambien Gray y Lucy prestaron atencion

-Si es que Wendy queria que Gazille y yo hicieramos una mision con ella asi que nos vamos pero no nos llevaremos ni a Charlie ni a Happy-dijo Natsu-pero ahora voy con ella a ver al abuelo para avisarle

-Entiendo-dijo Erza

El salamander subio las escaleras y llego con Wendy. Al comentarle al abuelo su mision la cual consistia en masacrar a unos ladrones lejos de una ciudad lo cual le parecio bueno al maestro,ya que haci Natsu no destrozaria nada valioso, se las autorizo y tuvieron todo listo

-Gazille-san-dijo Wendy mientras iba por el otro dragon-slayer

Natsu camino hasta su mesa y tras dejar el dinero tomo su mochila y su abrigo

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto Happy agachando las orejas

-Si me voy pero prometo que cuando regrese iremos a pescar-dijo Natsu sonriendo

-Aye pero Natsu esta vez no lo cocines-dijo Happy feliz

-Si, nos vemos chicas adios pervertido-dijo Natsu riendose ya que a Gray no le habia dado tiempo para que se le contestara

Tanto Gazille como Wendy ya lo esperaban en la puerta y al llegar los tres salieron rumbo a las afueras de Magnolia pero no contaba con que alguien mas vigulaba sus movimientos

-Estupendo-dijo una voz desde el techo del gremio -tres pajaros de un tiro

**Bueno este Fic lo actualizare a mas tardar el jueves y el de Bloody Night y la Jinchuriki Fuu tratare de que haya uno el Domingo aunque no prometo nada de los ultimos dos mas si que no tardaran mas de la proxima semana ya que como dije antes bueno maso menos mis clases empiezan el lunes y tengo muchas cosas que arreglar**

**Natsu: Pues termina rápido**

**Wendy:Natsu-san no creo que deba apurar a Acui-san**

**Lucy:Acui-san ¿podemos decirles algo del proximo capitulo?**

**Acui:Nooooo!**

**Todos:Esta bien O.o**

**Acui:Solo el nombre ¬¬**

**Todos:Siiii! XD**

**Acui:Son tan predecibles**

**El proximo capitulo se titula: La mision **


	3. Chapter 3

**Como domar a tu dragon-slayer**

**Bueno aqui poniendo el tercer capitulo de este fic saludos a todos y espero sus reviews**

**Naysu:¿Oye que va a pasar?**

**Acui:Es una sorpresa y todavia falta**

**Natsu:Anda dime (Haciendo me cosquillas)**

**Acui:Noooo paraaaa**

**Bueno en fin este fic salio de algo de inspiracion que tenia mientras veia el capitulo 42 de fairy tail el cual me gusto en fin espero que les guste**

**Capitulos 3 La mision**

**Gremio. 10:30 am. miercoles (dos dias despues de la ida de los dragon slayers)**

-Buenos dias-dijo Lucy entrando al gremio con Charlie y Happy caminando junto con ella y con Plu aunque los dos gatos no estaban tan felices como la maga estelar

-Hola Lucy-dijeron Gray, Erza y Juvia la cual estaba pegada a Gray

-¿Que pasa Happy?-pregunto Juvia al verlo con ojeras

-No pude dormir tuve una pesadilla dijo Happy cabisbajo y parecia que sollozaba

-¿Porque?-pregunto Gray

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Happy

-¿Una pesadilla?-era la primera vez que escuchaban eso

-Soñe que Natsu estaba siendo perseguido por unas sombras y que lo atrapaban-dijo Happy levantando la cara llorando lo que hizo que todos se enternecieran

-Yo tambien soñe algo parecido con Wendy-dijo Charlie preocupada

-Bueno lo mejor es que no piensen mas en eso como dijeron fue una pesadilla-dijo Erza sonriéndoles dulcemente

-Asi es ni Natsu ni Wendy se dejarían atrapar tan facilmente-dijo Lucy reconfortandolos

Charlie sonrio pero Happy se puso a llorar

-Lucy eres muy mala-dijo gritandolo

-¡Que te pasa gato loco!-dijo Lucy con sus tipicas caras lo que provoco que los de la mesa se rieran

-Tranquilo Happy el maestro dijo que la mision les llevara por maximo hasta mañana-dijo Mira pasando por la mesa con unos tarros

-Pero...es la primera mision que Natsu hace sin mi-dijo Happy aun desanimado

-Vamos tu ocupate de comer-dijo Gray dandole un plato con un gran pescado y este lo degustaba feliz

De pronto la puerta del gremio se abrio y dejo pasar a un pajaro color blanco con un rollo atado en la pata y volo hasta posarse junto al mestro. Este tomo tomo el rollo con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba un poco de su bebida al llegar a una parte de la carta escupio todo el liquido alertando a los que lo escucharon termino de leer la carta con los ojos como platos y totalmente abiertos.

-Oh por el amor de dios-dijo en un grito lo suficiente audible como para que todos a unos 5 km a la redonda lo eschucharan

-Maestro-dijo Erza llendo con el ya que este estaba comenxando a llorar

-Que significa esto-dijo el maestro arrugando el entreceño

-Que pasa maestro-dijo Erza con sus ojos abiertos

**Alguna parte. 7:05 pm. martes (un dia antes)**

-Por fin-dijo Natsu tirando al ultimo hombre inconsiente

-Ya lo creo ya tengo agarrotados los hombros eran bastantitos- dijo Gazille

-Lamento que por mi culpa hubieran tardado mas-dijo Wendy con la cabeza agachada

-No te preocupes-dijo Natsu sonriente-no fue problema

La verdad era que se habian tardado ya que Wendy les habia pedido ayuda para atacr con mas eficiencia asi que habian tenido que ir tipo por tipo para mostrarle la mejor manera de golpearlos, los mejores puntos de impactos y las mejores formas de defenderse de los ataques de magos.

-Gracias Gazille-san...Natsu-san-dijo Wendy

-Bueno ya es tarde lo mejor es ir al pueblo cercano para cenar y buscar un lugar donde dormir para regresar mañana-dijo Gazille

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo asi que caminaron algunos kilometros hasta una posada para magos cerca del pueblo

-Parece que nos quedaremos aqui como esta fuera el pueblo podeos seguir por el camino sin tener que desviarnos mañana-dijo Natsu ancioso por empezar a comer ya que no habian podido comer por estar entretenidos en el trabajo

Los tres entraron y se sentaron en una mesa (acui: realmente solo se sentaron juntos Natsu y Gazille para que wendy no estviera tan nerviosa ya que todos la miraban raro) esperaron a la mesera y pidieron una porcion de carne para cada uno y una bebida

-Vaya esto se ve delicioso-dijo Wendy

-Es un platillo hecho por el chef especialmente para ustedes es raro cuando recibimos miembros de Fairy Tail parece que la mayoria prefiere estar mas cerca del gremio-dijo la mucha mirando seductoramente a Natsu aunque este ni siquiera la miro ya que este prefirio empezar a comer

-Ya veo-dijo Gazille

Los tres comieron y se fueron a acostar temprano ya que al terminar sintieron mucho sueño

-Nos vemos-dijo Wendy tallandose los ojos para evitar dormirse

-Adios que descanzes Wendy-dijo Natsu sosteniendose con la pared

Sin embargo ninguno de los tres logro llegar a su cuarto ya que cayeron apenas abrieron la puerta

-La comida...-dijo Natsu sin poder moverse y empezando a cerrar los ojos tenia.. sofnifero-y cerro los ojos soltando el racimo de uvas que tenia en la mano la cual rodo y se oculto debajo de la mesa despues solo cayo al suelo

Lo ultimo que alguno de los tres sintio fue como sus cuerpos eran levantados y acarreados a algun lado

**Gremio. 10:45 am. miercoles (cuando el maestro termina de leer su carta)**

-Maestro que pasa-volvio a insistir Erza

-Escuchame Erza necesito que vayas al lugar a donde fueron Natsu, Wendy y Gazille-dijo el maestro

-¿Por que abuelo? acaso hicieron desaparecer algo-dijo Gray acercandose a ellos junto con Lucy, los gatos y Juvia

-No al contrario los que desaparecieron fueron ellos esta mañana aparecieron sus cosas pero ellos no estaban en la posada donde se quedaron quiero que investiguen que paso-dijo el anciano

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¡¿Los tres? ¿como podia ser? si se suponia que solo irian por unos maleantes

-Si maestro ya escucharon nos veremos en la estacion en veinte minutos Juvia-chan si quieres puedes venir tu tambien-dijo Erza mirando a la chica la cual tambien se habia preocupado y no se diga de Happy y de Charlie

A los veinte mintos el grupo de magos ya estaba en el tren con destino al pueblo de Rusell (asi se llamaba el pueblo a donde habian ido los dragon-slayer solo que ellos habian preferido ir caminando para ver el paisaje aunque Natsu queria probar sus resistencia con los trenes ya que Wendy estaba con el)

-¿Que habra pasado?-pregunto Juvia

-No creo que los hubieran tomado a la fuerza ya que conociendo a Natsu hubiera destruido la posada (a todos les salio una gotita ya que era cierto)

Llegaron a la posada donde una muchacha los recibio

-Hola ¡Oh mas magos de Fairy Tail!- dijo esta feliz

-Tu -dijo Erza apuntandole con una espada -¿Que les paso a los magos que estaban aqui?

La muchacha se puso seria

-No lo se lo ultimo que vi fue a ellos subiendo cansado a sus dormitorios y despues como me haian pedido que les preparara el desayuno temprano porque saldrian como a las 8:00 los fui a buscar ya que pasaban de las nueve pero sus dormitorios estaba abiertos, sin usar y con sus cosas-dijo la muchacha aun intimidada por la espada

-Llevanos a los cuartos-dijo Erza

La muchacha los condujo escaleras arriba. Ciertamente eran tres dormitorios juntos los tres con las puertas abiertas y las maletas de los tres desaparecidos. La muchacha los dejo ya que tenia que trabajr

-Bueno es cierto aqui estan sus cosas pero ellos no-dijo Gray

-Entonces ¿Que haremos?-pregunto Juvia-no sabemos que paso

-Ya se-dijo Happy corrio a la maleta de Natsu y saco una especie de bolita

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Gray

-Es algo mejor que tu bicho es como una video camara que se enciende cuando la enciendo con esto-dijo mostrando un control remoto con un boton azul-ayer lo aprete por error en la noche asi que debio haber estado trabajando un rato-dijo al tiempo en que apretaba el boton

Todo el cuarto cambio y de pronto se vio a Natsu entrando en el y dejando la mochila en la cama donde estaba

_-Hay ya quiero regresar al gremio-_dijo al tiempo en que iba

La luz se apago y esperaron un rato hasat que se volvio a encender Natsu entro tambaleante con un racimo de uvas en la mano y apoyandose en la pared cercana a la puerta Lucy corrio a ayudarlo pero lo atraveso

-Es una ilusion-dijo Charlie

Atras de el se veia a Gazille el cual estaba igual

_-Nos vemos-_se escucho la voz de Wendy adormilada

-_Adios Wendy que descanzes-_dijo Natsu entrando y luego trato de caminar pero al parecer no pudo -_pero ¿Que significa esto?-_dijo parandose con dificultad de pronto abrio los ojos como platos y miro las uvas _-la comida...tiene...sofnifero-_dijo soltando el racimo solo pudieron ver como el Gazille cain dormidos al suelo

_-Natsu-san-_dijo la voz de Wendy preocupada pero luego escucharon un ruido y la mano de Wendy se alcanzo a ver en el suelo

-Pero que...-dijo Gray pero de pronto vieron como unos tipos llegaban unos minutos despues y se llevaban a los tres

-Porfin conseguimos lo que tanto desea Shuma-sama-dijo uno de los hobres

-Vaya que fue dificil-dijo otro

-Silencio no hagan tanto ruido-dijo una voz de mujer a cual inmediatamente reconocieron era Luna- Shuma-sama desea que sus nuevos integrantes esten a salvo asi que saquenlos y denles esto si despiertan yo me encargare de vigilar y los alcanzare despues-dijo ella entregandole tres semillas como las que habi usado unos dias antes con ellos

Solo vieron a la mujer irse justo antes de que la ilucion desapareciera

-No puede ser-dijo Charlie cayendo al suelo

-Natsu-dijo Happy sollozando

Nadie creia lo que habia pasado los tres dragon-slayer habian sido secuestrados por unos desconocidos y llevados a quien sabe donde

-¿Que haremos?-dijo Lucy sentandose en la cama realmente estaba muy preocupada por Natsu

-Por el momento nos llevaremos sus cosas y le informaremos al maestro de lo sucedido-dijo Erza

-Pero Erza-dijo Gray pero esta lo fulmino con la mirada esta bien

**Natsu Pov.**

Desperte en una gran cama muy comoda por cierto y me levante de golpe ¿Donde estaba?. Alcance a ver en otras camas a Wendy a Gazille los cuales aun estaban dormidos

-Wendy...Gazille-dije en un volumen medio pero estos no me escuchaban asi que subie el tono-Oigan arriba

Wendy se movio un poco y tras estirarse me miro y luego a la cama

-Gazille-san-dijo alarmada

Este se desperto de golpe y se cayo de la cama

-Guau Gazille si que te diste tremendo porrazo-dije divertido tenia que admitirlo esto si que me quitaba los nervios

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Gazille tras evitar mi mirada y ver el cuarto

-Ni idea no recuerdo nada y ademas no percibo ningun olor conocido mas que el suyo en este lugar-dije levantandome

-¿Que haremos entonces?-pregunto Gazille

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa?-pregunte molesto

-Calmense por favor lo mejor es tratar de salir de aqui y...-dijo Wendy pero la interrumpio la puerta la cual habia sido abierta nada mas y nada menos que por Luna la cual estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta entretenida

-Shuma-sama los vera por separado-dijo ella y tras mirar a Gazille directo a los ojos dijo-Gazille sigueme

El volvio a poner la cara de tonto sin pensar que habiamos puesto cuando fue al gremio y la sigui despues ella cerro la puerta encerrandonos a Wendy y a mi

-¿Quien sera ese tal Shuma-sama del que hablaba la señorita Luna?-pregunto Wendy

-Creeme Wendy no tengo ni la mas remota idea-dije ella se estremecio y empezo a sollozar genial soy pesimo consolando niñas en especial cuando lloran- vamos Wendy tranquila saldremos de aqui y si no podemos confio en que nuestros amigos lo haran-dije sonriendole

-Gracias Natsu-san-dijo Wendy abrzandome y tranquilizandome

Ahora teniamos que buscar una forma de salir de...pense mientras miraba la venta...de una torre de mas de 15 metros y para colmo con vista al precipicio genial ahora me preguntaba porque demonios no me traje a Happy conmigo.

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aqui va les advierto de una vez que habra algunas cosas que quiza no se entiendan en el proximo capitulo pero se entenderan al final del mismo ya que sera maso menos como este que al pongo los tiempos revueltos espero sus reviews y actualizare este fic tan pronto me sea posible**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como domar a tu dragon-slayer**

**Aqui poniendo el siguiente capitulo ya que de pronto de aui me llegó inspiracion **

**Natsu:Noooo no quieron estar en una torre no soy una princesita**

**Gray:Mira flamita donde te dejaron haha!**

**Erza:¿Que pasa acaso se estan peleando?**

**Natsu & Gray:Noo somos los mejores amigos**

**Happy:Aye**

**Lucy:Vamos dejen continuar a Acui **

**Acui:Gracias Lucy**

**En fin espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews los cuales son muy bien recibidos **

**Capitulo 4. La Carta**

**Gremio. 6:58 pm. Miercoles (Ya que regresan del gremio)**

-Y eso es lo que paso-dijo Erza terminando de contarle al maestro lo que habían descubierto

-Ya veo así que realmente desaparecieron- dijo el maestro pensativo

-Maestro ¿Que deberiamos hacer?-pregunto Mira mirandolo preocupada

Obviamente nadie del gremio sabia de la desaparicion de los dragon-slayers ya que aun no pasaba mucho tiempo aunque todos eran concientes de que pronto comenzarian a sospechar ya que el gremio estaba tranquilo mientras no estuvieran Natsu y Gazille (en especial el primero)

-Por el momento no dejaremos que nadie sepa acerca de lo ocurrido-dijo el maestro-mientras tanto Erza quiero que tu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Mira los busquen a partir de mañana bueno Mira te quedaras aquí por si llega alguna informacion yo saldré mañana por un pendiente y regresaré en la tarde por cualquier cosa-dijo el maestro

-Como usted diga-dijeron los demás

Mientras comían vieron a Happy y a Charlie ambos estaban muy deprimidos mientras comian poca comida

-Vamos Happy-dijo Mira-pronto los encontraremos

-Aye-dijo Happy con voz desanimada

-Creo que lo mejor seria planear la busqueda-dijo Gray en volumen bajo

-Si es buena idea propongo que comencemos mañana a medio dia-dijo Erza

Todos asinrieron y comenzaron a cenar en una mesa separada para comenzar a planear aunque fuera un poco lo que iban a hacer y los grupos que iban a usar

**Lugar desconocido. 7:22 pm .miercoles**

-Natsu-san ¿Qué le habran hecho a Gazille-san-dijo Wendy aun abrazada a Natsu ya que esta estaba aterrada por el hecho de que no podían usar magia y que estaban en una torre junto a un acantilado esperando a que les hicieran no sabía que cosas

-No tengo idea pero hay que pensar en la manera de como salir de aqui-dijo Natsu-lo de la magia se que el maestro nos podría ayudar

-Si, lo se pero y Gazille-san-dijo Wendy

Natsu estudió un poco la caída y miró a Wendy

-Escuchame encontre la manera de salir de aquí si nos tiramos hacía un punto en particular caeríamos al mar el cual nos arrastraría hasta cerca de Magnolia ya que si no me equivoco pasamos por este lugar cuando regresamos de la mision -S que habíamos tomado cuando Erza nos persiguió-dijo Natsu-luego voolveremos por Gazille y...

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos

-Es ella-dijo Wendy poniendose atras de Natsu

Efectivamente Luna abrió la puerta y como sospechó Wendy Gazille no estaba con ella

-Me llevaré a alguien más aahora-dijo Luna acercandoseles

-Wendy...-susurró Natsu-cuidate

Wendy no alcanzo a decir nada más que empezar a gritar ya que Natsu la había empujado hacia el acantilado

Wendy empezó a batallar con las olas las cuáles la tiraban y lanzaban de un lugar el otro por lo picado del mar. Peleo contra las olas y el mar hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y se estrello con una gran roca causandole un desmayo

-Natsu-san...Gazille-san-susurró Wendy al tiempo en que empezaba a undirse y entrar en una corriente subterranea-por favor esperen...

Lo último que ella vió fueron las burbujas que salían de su boca indicando el poco oxigeno que le quedaba

**Torre al lado del acantilado. 7:30pm. miercoles**

Natsu no podía moverse su cuerpo estaba actuando solo como cuando la encantadora los estaba controlando su cuerpo caminaba en direcció a una gran puerta y tras una orden se sentó en un sillón y se quitó la bufanda de Igneel

-_Basta deja de moverte-_gritaba Natsu desde su mente a su cuerpo el cual no le hacia caso ¿Porque demonios no podía moverse?

-Ahora-dijo la voz de un hombre que Natsu no pudo ver

Natsu alcanzó a ver a Gazille acostado en una camilla parecía tener fiebre

_-Pero que demonios-_pensaba Natsu tratando nuevamente de moverse pero no podía

De pronto sintío un terrible dolor en el cuello y después por el mismo dolor empezó a perder el conocimiento. Lo bueno era que cuando menos Wendy no estaba pasando por lo que el había pasado y sospechaba que Gazille también

-_Wendy...no vengas_-alcanzó a decir mientras se perdía

**Gremio. 10:24 am. jueves**

Erza ya había terminado de hacer el plan y lo estaba explicando a las parejas que había formado (ella y Lucy, Gray y Juvia y Happy y Charlie) cuando de pronto Levy entro corriendo

-Lu-chan-dijo esta llegando a la mesa en donde estaban

-¿Qué pasa Levi?-pregunto Lucy mirando a Levi la cual parecía agitada

-A pasado algo horrible hoy en la mañana unos pescadores encontraron aWendy cerca del muelle y la llevaron a la enfermería al parecer tiene cortadas y fiebre-dijo Levi

Charlie casi se infarta al escuchar el nombre de Wendy

El grupo salió literalmente atropeyando a Levi y a todo aquel que se les metiera enfrente en el camino hacia la enfermería. Al llegar vieron a Wendy en una camilla con lsa megillas rojas y algunas cortadas y razguños

-Wendy-dijo Charlie acercandosele y abrazandola

Wendy abrió los ojos lentamente

-Charlie-dijo con voz ronca

-Tranquila ya estas bien-dijo Lucy tomandole una mano-estas en la enfermeria

De pronto Wendy se levanto de golpe tirando a Charlie

-Natsu-san...Gazille-san ellos aun siguen ahí tengo que rescatarlos-dijo ella poniendose de pie pero inmediatamente fue a para al suelo

-Tranquila Wendy debes descanzar-dijo Gray

-Ahora vuelvo le enviare una carta al maestro informandole que ya encontramos a Wendy-dijo Erza caminando hacia la puerta

-Si esta bien-dijo Lucy

Pasaron unos minutos para Wendy se tranquilizara y una vez que Erza regreso vieron entrar al maestro

-Lo siento iba de salida cuando me encontre a Erza y me contó todo-dijo el anciano acercandose a la dragon-slayer -Wendy ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno la verdad es que no estoy muy segura vera...-dijo Wendy empezando el relato

**"**_A los tres se nos había hecho conocida la señorita Luna además de que después de su visita habíamo tenido extraños dolores en partes algo importantes del cuerpo a Gazille-san le dolía el hombro...a mi una zona de la espalda y a Natsu-san una zona del cuello exactamente donde estan nuestras cicatrices lo cuál se nos hizo raro. Natsu-san se preocupo un poco y sugirío que investigaramos y al principio se nos hizo dificil ya que no sabíamos a donde ir hatsa que a Gazille-san se le ocurrió ir a un bar de gremios obscuros"_

_"Ahí encontramos a un hombre que nos contó acerca de la señrita Luna. Nos dijo que ella haía pertenecido a un gremio obscuro y que después de perder sus poderes y que su gremio fuera borrado ella desapareció por un tiempo, sin embargo tres años después ella regresó con nuevas habilidades y empezó a buscar magos especiales para un gremio nuevo en el que ella había entrado además al parecer su nuevo maestro le había dado aquellas nuevas habilidades que poseía ahora esta se dedicó a la busqueda de aquellos magos que tanto deseaba su que más nos llamó la atención fué el hecho de que el mismo día que nos visitó ella le dijo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Y luego no volvió a saber nada de ella"_

_"Después de escuchar eso decidimos hacer una misión los tres en parte porque yo quería aprobechar para pedirles que me ayudaran en mi magia de ataque. La misión fué fácil y la terminamos en un día, más que nada porque se tardaron enseñandome, y al terminar nos fuimos a una posada ahí fuimos dormidos y trasladados a un lugar que ninguno ubicaba además de que por alguna razón extraña no podíamos usar magia ahí lo cuál fue una verdadera preocupación"_

_"Al despertar la señorita Luna se llevó a Gazille-san a quien sabe donde y...luego regresó fué entonces cuando Natsu-san para protegerme me lanzó de la ventana rumbo al acantilado de ahí fuí peleando contra el mar el cual me arrastró hasta aqui"_

-¿Y Natsu?-pregunto Happy

-No lo se como dije no se a donde llevaron a Gazille-san pero el no regreso con Luna cuando esta regresó así que no sabemos que es lo que pasó y ahora...pr probablemente...Natsu-san...est este...sufriendo eso...p por mi culpa-dijo Wendy llorando-es mi culpa si no les ubiera pedido que hicieramos la mision probablemnte ahora estaríamos todos en el gremio desayunando como normalmente lo hacemos y no en esta situacion

-Tranquila Wendy-dijo Lucy calmandola-tu no sabías que esto pasaría

-Lo se pero aun así me siento tán culpable-dijo Wendy llorando

-Se que Natsu estara bien- dijo Happy tomando su mano sonriendo aunque con ganas de llorar

Wendy lo miró y le sonrio

-Bueno en ese casó lo mejor es llevarte al gremio ahí estaras más segura-dijo el maestro- si escapaste entonces probablemente ellos volverán por ti

-Si-dijo Wendy

En el camino al gremio Wendy se la pasó en la espalda de Gray el cual se la pasaba hablando con Juvia. Al llegar Mira miró al maestro ella tenía tres cartas en la mano

-Maestro le llegaron estras tres cartas-dijo Mira enseñandole tres sobres de diferentes colores

-Si haber damelas-dijo el maestro

Al terminar de leer los tres tenía una cara asombrada

-Erza prepara todo-dijo el maestro-quiero que todos se porten bien por que tendremos unos invitados especiales-dijo el maestro metiendose los sobres al bolsillo

-¿Especiales?-pregunto Gray-¿Que puede ser lo bastante especial como para que todo el gremio se tenga que portar bien?

El maestro los miró

-Que tal dragones-dijo el maestro

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio ya que el maestro lo dijo en voz alta

-¿Dra...Dragones?-pregunto Lucy

-Así entre ellos tu madre-dijo el maestro mirando a Wendy

Wendy se quedó muda Grandine su madre iba a venir

-¿Cuando llegan?-preguntó Erza

-Esta tarde-dijo el maestro caminando hacia su oficina

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí va el episodio de hoy les dejo el nombre del siguiente episodio**

**Capitulo.5 El secreto de las cicatrices **

**Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Como domar a tu Dragon Slayer**

**Hola aquí Acui. Por fin puedo empezar a actualizar aunque tengo que añadir que voy a tardar más de lo usual ya que a mi laptop se le rompió la pantalla y no podré actualizar tan rápido el próximo será el de Fuu.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y lamento los errores ortográficos trataré de no tener tantos **

**Capitulo 5 El secreto de las cicatrices**

**Gremio 10:30 AM. Jueves**

-¿Qué? En serio Grandine va a venir-dijo Wendy a punto de caerse de la espalda de Gray

-Así es o al menos eso dice aquí-dijo el maestro mostrándole una carta a Wendy

_**Maestro Macarov:**_

_**Por medio de la presente Carta le informó que iré a visitar su gremio esta tarde.**_

_**Cabe decir que probablemente vayan otros dos de los míos debido a la misma razón (nuestros hijos).**_

_**Espero que esta noticia no le traiga problemas **_

_**Grandine **_

-Y la única que conozco con ese nombre es tu madre imagine que era ella y cuando leí el nombre Igneel y Metalicana lo di por obvio-dijo el maestro mostrando unos sobres similares

-Pero ¿Cómo entraran los dragones al gremio?-pregunto Levy acercándose -Son demasiado grandes

-Es cierto que son grandes pero ellos tienen una magia especial que les permite usar cuerpos humanos o al menos parecidos-dijo Wendy

-¿Cómo que parecidos?-pregunto Lucy

-Bueno ciertamente son del tamaño de un humano pero tienen algunos rasgos un poco diferentes-dijo Wendy

-No entiendo-dijo Levy perdida

-Ya lo verán-dijo Wendy sonriendo pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró y lagrimas se empezaron a formar-Natsu-san y Gazille-san hubieran estado felices de ver a Igneel y a Metalicana

-Tranquila Wendy los vamos a encontrar-dijo Lucy calmándola

-Pero…-dijo Mira llegando con una sonrisa-¿Qué cara pondrán Igneel y Metalicana cuando sepan que Natsu y Gazille están desaparecidos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y luego el pánico se soltó

-Seré carbonizado no…quizá aplastado-decía el maestro mientras lloraba

-Calme maestro quizá no se enfaden tanto-dijo Erza aunque no estaba tan segura de los que decía

-Yo quiero conocer a Igneel-dijo Happy

El resto de la mañana todos se la pasaron limpiando mientras otros iban a los alrededores buscando desesperadamente a los dragon Slayer que faltaban (Acui: en parte por que no querían ser asesinados por unos padres furiosos) sin embargo no los encontraron aunque el gremio quedó excelente

-Vaya no puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada sobre ellos-dijo Elfman entrando al gremio

-Ni yo aunque la verdad ni comí por los nervios-dijo Macau

-La verdad me muero por ver a un Dragon aunque debo de admitir que al principio nunca le creí a Natsu eso de ser hijo adoptivo de un dragon-dijo Wakaba sentándose en la mesa del gremio que usualmente usaba

.

.

.

-Wendy tranquila-dijo Erza tomándola de los hombros

-Es que no se como actuar no he visto a Grandine desde hace 7 años ya hora aparece de la nada además he cambiado y si no me reconoce y si vino por otra cosa-dijo Wendy entristeciéndose cada vez más.

-Wendy todo estará bien-dijo Grandine

El maestro se sentó en la mesa central y habló en voz alta

-No tardan mucho en llegar Cana ya vio que uno de los tres esta apunto de entrar así que cálmense malditos locos-dijo el maestro

-¿Malditos locos?-dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada. Todos voltearon a ver la puerta

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y lacio, de tez blanca y ojos rasgados (con pupilas como Natsu pero color verde) y un vestido rosado hasta la rodilla lo miró. Era realmente hermosa de hecho excesivamente hermosa como para ser humana se sentía gran sabiduría y energía mágica proveniente de ella.

-Maestro Macarov es un placer conocerlo-dijo con una cara indescifrable

-Disculpe usted es Grandine ¿No?-pregunto el maestro algo sorprendido

-Si o al menos ese ha sido mi nombre desde hace muchos años-dijo la mujer

-Es un placer conocer a la madre de Wendy-dijo Mira

Grandine solo asintió y se acerco a la mesa de Wendy

-Has crecido pequeña-dijo mirando a Wendy-Lamento haber venido así probablemente me odies

Wendy empezó a llorar y abrazo a Grandine sorprendiéndola

-Yo…t te estuve esperando…p pero tu n no volvías y yo me quede sola…pero no estoy enojada-dijo mirando a su madre con una sonrisa-yo te extrañe mucho

-Vaya a un no has madurado-dijo Grandine mostrándole una calida sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza-aun eres una pequeña bebe llorona

-No no soy una llorona-dijo Wendy volviendo a llorar y abrazándola más fuerte

-Maestro Macarov ¿Igneel aun no ha llegado?-preguntó Grandine

-No me temo que aun no llega ni Metalicana-dijo el maestro

-No me sorprende esos son unas bestias que llegan tarde y se dedican a pelear y a destrozar cosas-dijo Grandine y a todos les salió una gotita -el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" les queda muy bien esos hijos suyos son idénticos

-¿Como lo sabe?-pregunto Levy

-Créeme se más de lo que tu crees-dijo Grandine

-Entonces…¿es usted un dragon?-pregunto Levy

-Vaya eres una chica muy directa si, mi verdadera forma no es esta de hecho no me gusta este cuerpo pero hoy en día es más seguro que el mío-dijo Grandine poniendo unos ojos serios

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Wendy

-Nada pequeña lo sabrás cuando lleguen los otros dos-dijo Grandine

-Sabes Grandine a veces puedes ser muy directa y fría-dijo una voz masculina

Dos hombres estaban en la puerta uno tenía el cabello negro cuerpo fornido y apariencia intimidante dejaba ver una sonrisa con colmillos y llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón además de tener los ojos rasgados color negro, y el otro tenía un cabello rojo marrón ojos marrones y una camiseta de manga corta con un pantalón negro

-Metalicana e Igneel vaya hace algunos años que no nos vemos-dijo Grandine sonriendo burlonamente

Ambos la miraron irritados pero no respondieron

-Por favor síganme-dijo el maestro caminando a su oficina

Los tres caminaron hacia la oficina del maestro pero Grandine se detuvo

-Wendy-chan ¿No vas a venir?-dijo extendiéndole su mano

Wendy sonrió y corrió para tomar la mano de su madre

-Y ustedes-dijo señalando a Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray y Charlie-son compañeros de nuestros hijos ¿no?

-Eh si-dijo Lucy

-Entonces que esperan no nos gusta repetir las cosas-dijo Metalicana frío

-Ya cállate-dijo Igneel-los asustas

-Si.-dijo Erza

Todos caminaron tras ella algo dudosos

**Oficina del maestro Macarov. 5:50 PM. Jueves**

Los tres dragones se sentaron en un sofá que les ofrecieron y los demás se quedaron pegados a la pared

-En sus cartas decían poco así que no se porque han venido me gustaría saber la razón por la que tengo el honor de tener a tres dragones en mi gremio

-La verdad es que queremos llevarnos a Wendy y a los otros dragon Slayer por un tiempo indefinido-dijo Grandine

-Bueno eso será un problema-dijo el maestro Macarov

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Metalicana

-Por que tanto Natsu como Gazille desaparecieron-dijo el maestro

La noticia no pareció afectarles tanto como esperaban

-Ya veo-dijo Igneel pensativo

-¿Ya veo?-pregunto Lucy algo enojada- es su hijo ¿no debería preocuparse mas por el?

-No me mal interpretes niña estoy preocupada por mi hijo pero es que hay otra cosa que me inquieta más-dijo Igneel no haciéndole mucho caso a Lucy

Lucy en cambio estaba algo molesta ¿no se supone que un padre debería correr a ayudar a su hijo si este había sido secuestrado?. Bueno ciertamente ella no era experta en eso de padres afectivos pero eso no era correcto

-Me temo que esto era lo que queríamos evitar-dijo Metalicana serio

-¿Evitar?-preguntaron Erza y el maestro Macarov

-Si así es bueno la verdad no se si ya escucharon los rumores sobre el nuevo gremio obscuro-dijo Grandine

-Si ya lo hemos hecho-dijo Wendy

-Bueno este gremio esta reclutando magos que puedan usar magias especiales o magias extintas como la de la hija de Ur o como…-dijo Grandine

-Dragon Slayer-completo Gray

-Efectivamente-dijo Metalicana -así que venimos por esos idiotas para llevárnoslos con nosotros pero parece que llegamos tarde

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Charlie

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Wendy

-No creo que Natsu o Gazille aceptaran trabajar para ese gremio obscuro bueno al menos Natsu-dijo Charlie

-Es cierto entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos-dijo Lucy feliz

-Se equivocan-dijo Grandine

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntaron todos

-Los Dragon Slayer pueden ser controlados gracias a unas cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo- dijo Igneel -la mayoría siempre han estado en lugares que normalmente se esconden ya sea con una camisa una falda o…

-Una bufanda- dijo Erza recordando que Natsu siempre llevaba su bufanda atada al cuello

-Así es anteriormente se usaban por si el Dragon Slayer se salía de control era sedado por su dragon con ayuda de algún hechizo inyectado en la cicatriz de esa manera este se calmaba y no había necesidad de violencia sin embargo esta después ya no fue necesaria aunque siempre la tienen se podría decir que es una marca para identificarlos aunque el uso de esta también es una espada de doble filo ya que cualquiera podría mandar un hechizo hipnótico o algo peor inyectándolo en la cicatriz y de esa manera controlaría al Dragon Slayer-dijo Grandine -no enteramos sobre lo del gremio en el banquete del rey Dragon y naturalmente nos preocupamos pero al principio no nos dejaban intervenir hasta que un dragon Slayer de tierra fue asesinado hace unos días al parecer es de los últimos pero como era anciano no resistió el hechizo y murió

-En ese momento el rey Dragon nos dejo intervenir y empezamos a averiguar algo y fue cuando descubrimos que los tres estaban en Fairy Tail-dijo Igneel

-Pero llegamos tarde-dijo Metalicana terminando la historia

-Afortunadamente tu estas bien Wendy-dijo Grandine abrazando a la pequeña

-De hecho Natsu-san fue el que me salvo nos habían atrapado a los tres y el me lanzó hacia el acantilado para salvarme solo espero que este bien-dijo Wendy preocupándose

**Torre. 7:50 PM. Jueves**

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto un hombre desde la puerta

-Mejor aunque su fiebre aun es alta creo que para mañana ya estarán bien aunque no lo podría asegurar-dijo Luna

-Shuma-sama ya los espera al parecer esta ansioso por cambiarles su tatuaje al nuestro-dijo mostrando un tatuaje con forma de corona de picos

-Shuma-sama es muy poco paciente además sus nuevos juguetes aun están algo afectados por el hechizo

-Lo se pero si se pone de mal humor esto podría ponerse feo-dijo el hombre

-Creo que en todo caso se molestaría más contigo que conmigo-dijo Luna riendo -el de fuego es lindo ¿crees que Shuma-sama me dejaría estar con el?

-No lo se lo dudo a Shuma-sama también le parece lindo-dijo el hombre irritado

-Vamos no te pongas celoso es normal después de todo ya no quedan muchos Dragon Slayer y mucho menos tan jóvenes como el-dijo acomodándole un mechón a un Natsu desmayado y con fiebre -pero en cuanto al otro esta por despertar así que lo puedes ir llevando con Shuma-sama

-De acuerdo aunque insisto por que Shuma-sama ahora tiene ese capricho de tener Dragones en nuestro gremio-dijo el hombre

-Ya vez a el le gusta coleccionar cosas y ellos son muy buenos peleando no como otros-dijo de una forma burlona al hombre -verdad ¿Takashi?

-No me molestes más mujer o te matare-dijo Takashi tomando a Gazille

-Si como no yo soy más útil que tu además aun queda una y me necesitan para que Shuma-sama este satisfecho con su colección completa-dijo Luna -iré por más agua fría y a avisarle a los demás que la sigan buscando por las cercanías no creo que haya llegado muy lejos

-Oye cayó por un precipicio la verdad no creo que siga aun con vida pero insiste si quieres al fin y al cabo la que la dejo escapara fuiste tu-dijo Takashi burlándose de ella

-No fue mi culpa Salamander la empujo aunque no entiendo porque se preocupa por una niña tan pequeña como ella-dijo Luna enojada

-Mira quien es la celosa ahora bueno me voy tengo que entregar al primer juguete antes de que Shuma-sama se enoje-dijo Takashi saliendo por la puerta trasera del cuarto

-Apuesto que ver a Shuma-sama molesto sería interesante- dijo Luna saliendo tras el por la cubeta de agua

Natsu mientras aun estaba inconciente y un rubor indicaba que aun tenía fiebre

**Torre. 8:00 PM. Jueves**

Se escucho un toqueteo en la puerta

-¿Si?-sonó una voz femenina

-Shuma-sama le traigo algo-dijo Takashi

-Pues pasa tonto-dijo de nuevo la voz femenina dulcemente

El muchacho entro y vio a una chica unos dos años más joven que Lucy de cabello verde menta y ojos del mismo color tex blanca y vestido largo azul con una cara de ángel peinándose

-Shuma-sama aquí esta uno de sus nuevos juguetes-dijo poniendo a Gazille en el suelo

Shuma corrió como una niña pequeña y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de el

-Es justo como lo quería aunque prefiero el rojo gracias Takashi-dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho

-Su deseos son mis deseos-dijo Takashi feliz

Gazille comenzó a dar señales de que despertaría pronto

-Gazille-Kun-dijo la muchacha para despertarlo

-Ah ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Gazille mirando confundido

-Te desmayas te y te ayude soy Shuma y soy tu ama-dijo la muchacha mirándolo fijamente y sus ojos brillaron unos instantes

-Shuma-sama discúlpeme-dijo Gazille haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes Gazille todo esta bien solo hay un problema-dijo Shuma

-¿Cuál Shuma-sama?-pregunto Gazille

-Tu tatuaje no me gusta te pondré el nuestro-dijo la muchacha acercándose y con umbriíllo en sus manos le quito el símbolo de Fairy Tail y le puso el de la corona -Bienvenido a Casa Gazille

-Es bueno estar con usted Shuma-sama-dijo Gazille

-Si lo es oye Gazille tu hermanita Wendy desapareció pero no te preocupes la encontrare y regresara con nosotros mientras tanto porque no te encargas de vigilar la torre-dijo Shuma

-Como ordene-dijo Gazille yéndose

-Va uno faltan dos-dijo Shuma riendo -Gracias Takashi y agradécele y a Luna

-¿Ya sabía lo de la Dragon Slayer?-pregunto Takashi sorprendido

-OH vamos Takashi no soy tan tonta como crees además confío en que la encontraran ¿o me equivoco?-dijo tomando un conejo de peluche y decapitándolo

-Claro que no Shuma-sama le garantizo que la encontraremos-dijo Takashi algo nervioso

-Me alegra escucharlo ya quiero tenerla para abrazarla y peinarla-dijo ella hablando de Wendy como si esta fuera un juguete

-Si Shuma-sama-dijo Takashi

-Oye hablando de ellos donde esta el rojo-dijo Shuma emocionada

-El aun no despierta tiene algo de fiebre pero esperamos que para mañana ya este con usted-dijo Takashi no muy feliz

-Bueno entonces tendré que esperar que alguien me suba algo de comer tengo hambre-dijo lanzándose a su cama

-Como ordene-dijo Takashi saliendo

Shuma se dio la vuelta en la cama y se bajo caminó hasta llegar a una caja y al abrirla sacó una pulsera plateada

-Pronto…muy pronto nuestro sueño se hará realidad Natsu-dijo Shuma mirando la pulsera con ojos tiernos y la sombra de una lagrima

Continuara

**Oh que ha pasado? Por que Shuma tiene una pulsera y dijo el nombre de Natsu **

**Bueno esa y otras preguntas hasta el próximo capitulo tratare de actualizar pronto**

**Espero sus reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**Como domar a tu dragon Slayer**

**Hola aquí acui pues aquí actualizando este fic que ya me están pidiendo mucho.**

**Annna muchas gracias ese tipo de reviews me ayudan mucho y a todos los demás se los agradezco mucho pero bueno solo diré que tratare de subir el otro la próxima semana pero eso si tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido que se pueda**

**Capítulo 6 El Plan de rescate**

**Torre. Cuarto de Shuma 9:45 am. Viernes**

-Takashi-dijo la voz de Shuma en un tono algo fuerte pero lo suficiente como para que el hombre el escuchara

-En seguida voy Shuma-sama-dijo Takashi corriendo

Al entrar vio a Shuma la cual llevaba un vestido rosado corto y daba vueltas por su cuarto mientras Gazille recogía sus cosas sin decir nada

-¿Dónde está? O vamos Takashi ya me hiciste esperar mucho donde está el dragon Slayer rojo quiero verlo vamos si no ya no te querré-dijo Shuma impaciente

El joven puso de nuevo una cara irritada pero se encamino hasta el cuarto del pelirosa y después de despertar a una Luna que se había quedado dormida junto a él atendiéndolo cargó a Natsu y lo llevó a la habitación de su ama

Luna lo siguió mientras le acomodaba la ropa a Natsu el cual tenía aun muestras de la fatiga por la fiebre y sudor frio en la frente. Abrió la puerta y Shuma volteo a verlos y al mirar a Natsu sus ojos se iluminaron

-Perfecto déjalo aquí Gazille-kun y yo nos encargaremos de el-dijo Shuma sacándolos a empujones

-Pero Shuma-sama-dijo Luna

-Dije que se larguen- dijo Shuma con una voz fría como el hielo o incluso más-díganle a los del gremio que vigilen bien las entradas parece que pronto tendremos visitas y no deseo que interrumpan mis asuntos o es cierto Luna prepárame un baño caliente

-Como desee Shuma-sama-dijo Luna saliendo al igual que Takashi

Shuma volteo a ver su cama en donde estaba recostado Natsu

-Gazille tráeme un té y para Natsu una bebida flameada-dijo ella

Gazille asintió y se fue a la cocina para pedir lo que su ama quería

Shuma primero se sentó en la cama y después se arrastro hasta quedar justo frente a Natsu roso la mejilla de él con la yema de sus dedos y se recargo en su pecho

-Natsu despierta necesito hablar contigo-dijo Shuma en un susurro y aferrándose al chaleco del Dragon Slayer

**Gremio. Viernes 9:59 am**

-Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Wendy

-Pues lo mejor y más seguro sería ir por ellos-dijo Metalicana

-Pero aun no sabemos muy bien lo que desean con ellos Grandine-dijo Igneel recargado en la pared-no es como si pudiéramos entrar corriendo a la torre y derribar las paredes

-De hecho si podemos-dijo Metalicana –que no lo hagamos es algo totalmente diferente

-Aun así es lo mejor-dijo Grandine no muy feliz ya que ella prefería no meterse en tantos líos no como aquellas bestias

-Por favor se los pedimos déjennos participar en la operación del rescate Natsu es nuestro amigo también-dijo Lucy

Erza parecía de acuerdo y aunque no lo pareciera Gray también deseaba ir. Al final resultó que Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Charlie y Wendy irían con los dragones mientras el maestro se quedaba en el gremio y si necesitaban algo solo le avisarían y les enviaría algún apoyo aunque nadie creía que lo fueran a necesitar

-De acuerdo tienen que entender esto fuera de los gatos que tienen un estrecho lazo con nuestros hijos y Wendy ustedes son ajenos a nosotros- dijo Igneel –así que deben de cuidarse mucho nosotros nos dirigiremos a la torre primero a inspeccionar y si encontramos algo probablemente nos quedemos más tiempo

-Pero si es que no llegamos a encontrar nada regresaremos inmediatamente ya que ese lugar es peligroso y nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a buscar información sobre el posible paradero de los niños-dijo Metalicana con severidad

-Si-dijo Erza como si no significara

-Porque me metí en esto-dijo Lucy llorando en una esquina

-Natsu-san, Gazille-san definitivamente los encontrare y los ayudare-dijo Wendy

**Torre. 10:30 Am**

-Aun no despierta-dijo Shuma sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a Natsu lo había estado atiendo ella misma por casi dos horas y aun no despertaba-porque

-Hn- se escucho salir de la boca de Natsu

-Natsu-dijo Shuma acercándosele

El pelirosa abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta que empezó a adaptarse a la luz

-Natsu-dijo una voz familiar

Natsu se levanto y se quedo boquiabierto enfrente de él estaba Shuma su querida amiga Shuma

-Shuma-dijo Natsu levantándose

-Natsu-dijo Shuma gritando y abrazándolo-por fin te estuve buscando tanto tiempo

-No es momento para esto Shuma hay alguien malvado aquí nos aprisionó y nos trajo aquí así que no creo que tarde tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Natsu tomando a Shuma de la mano y jalándola-te llevare al gremio ahí estarás segura te va a encantar ahí están Lucy, Wendy y todos los demás –dijo Natsu bajándose de la cama

-Natsu eres un idiota-dijo Shuma sollozando lo cual atrajo la atención de Natsu

-Oye ¿Por qué me dice idiota?-pregunto Natsu mirándola

-¿No te das cuenta? Yo fui la te mando traer porque odio que estés con alguien más tu eres MI amigo –dijo Shuma soltando bruscamente su mano de la de Natsu

-Pero que te pasa- dijo Natsu sin saber que hacer ya que se debatía ante el hecho de salir corriendo rumbo al gremio y dejar sola a Shuma o tratar de convencerla-vamos no hay tiempo ya que salgamos lo discutimos

-No-dijo Shuma alejándose de él y empezando a llorar pero de pronto bajo la cabeza-si tú no te quedas conmigo por las buenas entonces lo harás por las malas-dijo mirándolo con el mismo brillo en los ojos que había utilizado con Gazille

De pronto la mente de Natsu se nublo y solo escuchaba la voz de Shuma

-Natsu olvidaras a todos los del gremio y conservaras nuestros recuerdos juntos además prometiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre y tu vas a cumplir esa promesa-dijo Shuma

-Si Shuma-dijo Natsu y después se desmayo de nuevo

-Natsu esta vez nadie nos va a separar y de eso me encargo yo misma-dijo Shuma

Acostó a Natsu y llamó a luna

-Parece que aun no despierta-dijo Luna entrando

-No, ya despertó y me encargue de él pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento necesito que pongas a los adivinos a ver que nos depara-dijo Shuma –y prepara mis maletas Natsu, Gazille, Takashi, tu y yo nos vamos apenas te den la predicción

-Como ordene Shuma-sama-dijo Luna

-Preparare el hechizo de transportación más te vale estar lista en media hora-dijo Shuma mirándola con una cara muy seria

-Si Shuma-sama-dijo Luna nerviosa ya que se aterraba de ver a su ama así

Luna salió corriendo y llamó a los demás esperando encontrar rápido a las personas

.

.

.

Unos minutos después ya todo estaba preparado

-Shuma-sama el palacio ya esta esperándonos y Gazille-san nos espera en el salón principal-dijo Luna

Shuma caminó hasta el centro del salón y miró a Gazille

-Gazille-kun tu vendrás con nosotros, Takashi te encargo mucho este lugar me comunicare contigo por la bola de cristal según los adivinos tendremos unos invitados especiales y no me gustaría que interrumpieran mis planes además asegúrate de obtener a mi tercera colección-dijo Shuma caminando en dirección al círculo mágico

-Si Shuma-sama-dijo Takashi

-Shuma-dijo Natsu entrando al salón y alcanzando a la mencionada

-Si Natsu es hora de irnos a nuestro hogar temporal-dijo Shuma sonriente

Shuma, Gazille, Luna, Natsu y otros cuantos magos entraron al círculo y después de que Shuma activara el hechizo desaparecieron

-Shuma-sama-dijo Takashi con una mirada sombría- me encargare de que usted obtenga lo que desea así me cueste la vida

**Bosque. 3:50 pm. Viernes**

-Alcanzo a percibir sus aromas-dijo Metalicana desde lo alto de la lomita

-Si yo también-dijo Wendy

-Aguarden-dijo Igneel

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lucy

Llevaban una buena parte del dia caminando y gracias a Happy que pedía tantos descansos debido a que se la pasaba volando se habían atrasado al punto de solo haber caminado unos pocos kilómetros

-Happy este es nuestro ultimo descanso por las ultimas horas-dijo Erza con una mirada intimidante

-Aye-dijo Happy aterrado

-Encontré una torre a unos kilómetros de aquí y detecto varias presencias es probable que haya magos ahí –dijo Grandine

-Vamos-dijo Gray-ya estoy cansado de tantos descansos

El pequeño grupo camino algunos kilómetros hasta que diviso la costa y alcanzaron a ver que evidentemente había una torre en un acantilado pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el respingo y la cara de horror que puso Wendy

-Es aquí-dijo ella-recuerdo muy bien haber visto esta torre unos segundos antes de que callera al mar

-Muy bien parece que encontramos el lugar ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Gray sin camisa

-Gray-san tu ropa-dijo Wendy

-Ah-grito Gray pero antes de que terminara de gritar fue medio noqueado por Erza

-Cállense-dijo enfurecida

-Si-dijeron Gray, Lucy y Happy al insomnio

-Pues vayamos pequeños-dijo Grandine siguiendo el camino

Caminaron un poco más y la vieron. Una hermosa torre se extendía frente a ellos alrededor de ella estaba una reja negra que casi no dejaba ver bien lo que había adentro pero se alcanzaban a ver unas grandes puertas y ventanas además de la bandera que tenía el símbolo de una corona con espinos.

-Parece muy bonito como para ser un gremio obscuro-dijo Lucy con franqueza

-Me preocupa más lo de adentro que lo de afuera sinceramente-dijo Charlie mirando la parte de arriba –mira

Lucy al mirar arriba noto lo que le llamaba la atención a Charlie en la parte superior de la torre había muy pocas ventanas y además parecía un poco más descuidada que la parte de arriba como si esta hubiera estado sufriendo golpes últimamente

-¿Qué habrá pasa?-pregunto Lucy

-Es lo que vamos a averiguar-dijo Grandine –ahora quiero que se tomen de las manos

Todos lo hicieron aunque Igneel y Metalicana no lo hicieron y se limitaron a caminar rumbo a la reja y para asombro de los Fairy atravesaron la reja y desaparecieron

-Usare un hechizo de invisibilidad y otro para que traspasen las paredes-dijo Grandine –entre más se separen de mi menos durara el hechizo

Wendy tomo la mano de su madre y con la otra tomo la de Charlie. Lucy tomo a Charlie y siguió a Grandine alcanzó a ver como Erza y Gray los seguían aunque no estaba muy preocupada por eso

-Natsu ¿estás bien?-se pregunto

Natsu siempre la había apoyado en el incidente de Phantom Lord la había salvado más de una vez era justo que ahora ella lo salvara

-Lucy tranquila-dijo Happy -Natsu volverá ya lo veras

Caminaron hasta la estancia y miraron el gremio era grande con varias mesas un bar, en general era parecido a Fairy Tail aunque sus colores eran diferentes y los miembros también lo eran. La única diferencia era que el segundo piso tenía una especie de mesas con tronos y de ellos solo uno estaba ocupado

-Ahí deben de estar lo mejores magos y también el maestro-dijo Erza

De pronto el hombre se levantó y se aclaró la garganta

-Les aviso de una vez nuestra ama se ha ido por unos días y no volverá hasta que ella lo decida así que yo estaré a cargo, cualquier conducta inapropiada se sancionara y recuerden que aun nos hace falta una de las tres piezas de la colección que nuestra maestra desea…la dragon slayer del cielo Wendy así que quiero que la empiecen a buscar de una vez-dijo el hombre

Wendy retrocedió y se aferro a su madre asustada (solo los demás invisibles podían verse) la cual la abrazo con cuidado y le tapo la boca para que no los delatara.

-Pero señor Takashi…ella de seguro ya está con los de su gremio y ellos no nos van a dejar nada fácil el ir por ella-dijo una mujer

-Lo sé es por eso que primero quiero que averigüen lo que puedan obtengan la información que sea necesaria y preparen todo. Si Shuma-sama desea la colección de dragon slayer de Fairy Tail Shuma-sama la tendrá-dijo el hombre mirando a todos

Igneel se quedó estático al oír el nombre de la chica ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Shuma? ¿Esa niña una vivía? No era imposible ella estaba muerta el mismo la había visto cuando salió volando directo al mar.

-Igneel-san-dijo Erza

-No…no es posible ella estaba muerta Shuma…esa niña murió hace años-dijo Igneel

Caminó rumbo a la salida y llegó hasta el bosque junto con los demás los cuales lo siguieron al ver la reacción que tuvo al escuchar el nombre

-Igneel que está pasando-dijo Grandine

-Ese nombre Shuma le pertenece a una niña que conocí hace mucho tiempo justo al mismo tiempo que conocí a Natsu

-¿¡Natsu!-dijeron todos en insomnio

-Si esto fue hace unos ocho años…-dijo empezando Igneel

**Continuara**

**Jeje soy mala la continuación estará dentro de poco junto con la historia **

**El próximo capítulo se título "El recuerdo de mi amiga"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como domar a tu Dragon Slayer**

**Hola todos aquí acui con un nuevo capi de este fic que por fin avanza me temo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle al fic y es por eso que no puedo avanzar como me gusta pero aun así aquí esta otro capitulo **

**Capítulo 7**

**"El recuerdo de mi amiga"**

**Bosque. 4:25. Viernes**

-¿¡Natsu!-dijeron todos en insomnio

-Si esto fue hace unos ocho años…-dijo empezando Igneel

Flash Back

Bueno de hecho Natsu ya llevaba un tiempo conmigo en ese entonces pero para mí era muy poco Natsu era un gran niño y me había encariñado mucho con él desde que estábamos juntos. El día en que conocí a Shuma fue un día que mandé a Natsu al pueblo cercano para que me trajera unas hierbas para una herida que me había hecho, era una herida que tardaría algo en sanar así que prefería tratarla con medicamentos humanos aunque no confiaba tanto en ellos. Llegó la tarde y empecé a preocuparme así que salí de la cabaña que estábamos usando temporalmente y empecé a buscarlo por los alrededores hasta que empezó a llover por supuesto eso me preocupo aún más hasta que lo encontré caminando hacia la cabaña con alguien en brazos.

Era una niña un año o dos menor que Natsu por la apariencia y muy hermosa debo añadir su cabello era color menta y tez blanca parecía inconsciente y tenía una herida en el hombro que a simple vista se notaba profunda.

-Igneel ¿Qué debo hacer? encontré a esta niña-dijo mostrándomela

-Vamos a la cabaña-dije tomando a la niña en mis brazos, ya que estaba en el cuerpo humano para poder buscar a Natsu, y caminando hasta la cabaña

Llegamos y atendimos como pudimos a la niña y una vez curada y recostada comimos y nos dormimos. La niña durmió por dos días pero cuando por fin despertó parecía muy desorientada

-Hola soy Natsu-dijo Natsu a la niña apenas despertó- y él es Igneel

-Mucho gusto soy Shuma ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó la niña mirando hacia todos los lados como buscando a alguien o algo con sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello

-Estas en nuestro hogar Natsu te encontró y te trajo aquí-dije caminando a la puerta-debes tener hambre ven te daré algo

-Si-dijo Shuma siguiéndome

Shuma se quedó con nosotros unos meses y tuvo una fuerte relación de amistad con Natsu aunque para ella llegó a ser algo más nos contó que ella venía de una familia que conocía la magia de tele transportación la cual es una magia muy rara y casi extinta porque solo algunos contados magos pueden utilizarla también nos contó que sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos magos de un gremio obscuro que los querían ya que estos se habían negado a entrar al gremio principalmente por que no deseaban problemas con la ley u otras cosas

-Cuando llegué la casa estaba quemada y al verme y descubrir que era su hija empezaron a perseguirme a mí-dijo Shuma en lágrimas al contarnos la historia

La habían herido de gravedad pero ella con su magia había logrado escapar y fue cuando Natsu la encontró y la tajo conmigo. Como dije vivimos juntos unos meses hasta que Shuma decidió irse para encontrarse con su tía y comentarle lo sucedido

Lo que no sabíamos era que los magos la interceptaron en el camino luego nos enteramos que la habían perseguido hasta un área de precipuos y que ella había caído por uno y muerto

Fin del Flash Back

-La verdad no nos pusimos a investigar mucho si lo que habíamos escuchado era verdad o no ya que no era muy agradable el haberlo escuchado- dijo Igneel

-O sea que esa tal Shuma-sama de la que hablan podría ser esa niña-dijo Grandine

-No digo que sea seguro solo que podría ser-dijo Igneel encogiéndose de brazos

-Ya veo así que Natsu-san tenía una persona especial-dijo Wendy en un susurro apenas audible

-Pero ahora lo más importante no es saber si esa chiquilla sigue con vida si no que lo que de verdad importa ahora es averiguar a donde se llevaron a los Dragon Slayers-dijo Metalicana

-Bueno porque no probamos el pedirle a alguien información- dijo Erza

-Sinceramente no creo que alguien nos vaya a dar información así como así Erza-dijo Gray

-Nunca dije que lo haría por la buenas-dijo Era con una mueca macabra

-Erza da miedo-dijo Gray

-Aye-dijo un Happy asustado

.

.

.

.

.

**Segunda base del gremio obscuro. 8:50. Viernes noche.**

-Shuma-sama ya está todo listo-dijo Luna desde la puerta

-A de acuerdo-dijo la muchacha acariciando el cabello del peli rosa el cual a un dormía en la cama de la muchacha

-Ah…Shuma-sama respecto a lo de su colección ¿aun quiere a la niña?-pregunto Luna

-Por supuesto no puede haber colección si uno falta-dijo Shuma levantándose algo enojada

-Bueno vera…al parecer la niña a desaparecido bueno al menos eso es lo que dijeron-dijo Luna atemorizada

-¡Que! Esto no puede ser quiero que todos la busquen no quiero que nada interfiera en mis planes-dijo Shuma enojada lanzando el cepillo que tenía en la mano

-Como ordene Shuma-sama-dijo Luna saliendo rápidamente

Shuma se estaba recuperando de su rabieta cuando escuchó como Natsu se revolvía en la cama y todo rastro de enojo se disipo al ver esos ojos rasgados mirándola

-Shuma ¿Dónde estamos? Y los más importante ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-dijo Natsu sobándose la cabeza

-Bueno Natsu estamos en mi casa y lo otro bueno digamos que había algo que era mejor que olvidaras o al menos eso pienso ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?-preguntó Shuma haciendo una puchero que hizo sonreír a Natsu y se sentó junto a el

-No, claro que te creo es solo que no sabía que estaba pasando pero si tú dices que lo mejor era que lo olvidara entonces está bien supongo que un poco de laguna mental no me hará daño-dijo Natsu parándose

-Bueno hay un baño caliente esperándote y yo tengo que atender algunas cosas aquí hay mucho para entretenerte y no tardare así que espérame aquí-dijo Shuma sonriente

-Vamos Shuma no soy un bebe-dijo Natsu haciéndose el ofendido

-Si Natsu lo sé-dijo Shuma saliendo por la puerta –es por eso que no te puedo despegar el ojo

Shuma caminó a su cuarto y se metió a su tina caliente esperaba que el baño no tardara mucho al salir dio algunas órdenes a Gazille y se puso una pijama de vestido rosa y entró al cuarto de Natsu el cual estaba mirando un libro

-Hola-dijo Shuma

-Hola-dijo Natsu con su habitual sonrisa

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto Shuma sentándose en la orilla del sillón donde estaba Natsu

-Un libro que se me hace familiar-dijo el mirándolo –por alguna razón creo que se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo porque

-Lo mejor será que no fuerces mucho tu memoria podrías recordar cosas que es mejor que no recuerdes-dijo Shuma usando la tarjeta de las memorias malas para que Natsu dejara el libro tendría que quemarlo lastima era un buen libro de alguien apellidado Zaleon aunque no comprendía como Natsu habría conocido a un autor como ese

-Está bien oye cenemos juntos-dijo Natsu parándose

-Si por supuesto-dijo Shuma tomándolo de la mano sonrojada

Natsu se incomodó un poco por lo que había hecho Shuma pero de alguna manera le gustaba así que dejo sus manos entrelazadas mientras iban a cenar. A pesar de que la cena fue algo desastrosa porque Natsu no dejaba de comer Shuma se lo pasaba de lo lindo y eso no pasó desapercibido por Luna la cual los miró unos segundos

-Bien creo que debo dormir ahora aún estoy cansado-dijo Natsu mientras subían las escaleras

-Si yo también ha sido un día largo-dijo Shuma dando un pequeño bostezo

-Buenas noches Shuma-dijo Natsu sonriéndole

-Buenas noches Natsu-dijo Shuma dándoles un beso rápido en la mejilla a Natsu muy cerca de los labios provocando un sonrojo en este mientras ella corría como niña traviesa hasta su cuarto al entrar suspiro y llamo en un volumen normal –Gazille

Unos segundos después tocaron la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Llamó Shuma-sama?-preguntó Gazille con pijama pero mirándola atento aunque parecía algo cansado

-Parece que aun estas algo cansado-dijo Shuma acariciándole la frente

-Si un poco pero estaré bien para mañana-dijo Gazille

-Es bueno saber eso porque sabes Gazille te tengo un trabajo y estoy segura de que tu serias el único que puede hacerlo tal y como lo quiero-dijo Shuma sonriendo

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Gazille interesado y riendo por lo bajo

-Veras tu querida hermana perdida la hemos encontrado pero hay pequeño bueno a decir verdad es un problema algo grande-dijo Shuma poniendo una mueca preocupada

-¿Qué es Shuma-sama? Sabe que si necesita algo solo debe ordenarlo y estaré feliz de hacerlo-dijo Gazille cayendo en la trampa

-Bueno tu hermana Wendy fue atrapada por unas personas malas que le cambiaron la memoria y le hacen creer que son gente buena y que yo soy gente mala- dijo Shuma aparentando llorar-han hecho algo imperdonable

-No llore Shuma-sama-dijo Gazille llorando (acui: eso es raro)

-Perdón es solo que estoy muy preocupada por Wendy-chan si pudieras traérmela me sentiría tan feliz-dijo Shuma secando sus lágrimas falsas

-No se preocupe Shuma-sama le traeré a Wendy mañana mismo si es posible-dijo Gazille

-Oh Gazille-kun eso sería fantástico solo asegúrate de que no te vean o tendrás problemas te iras con Luna mañana a la otra fortaleza al parecer están cerca ya que quieren llevarte a ti y a Natsu de mi lado –dijo Shuma abrazándolo mientras ocultaba una sonrisa

-De acuerdo Shuma-sama-dijo Gazille

-Bueno ahora vete a la cama Gazille-kun o mañana será un día difícil para ti-dijo Shuma

-Si como desee-dijo Gazille saliendo

Shuma llamó a Luna y una vez que le había avisado lo de que Gazille se iría con ella al día siguiente para ayudar en la búsqueda de la tercera Dragon Slayer, se fue a la cama no sin antes cepillar su cabello

-Muy pronto mi colección estará completa y una vez mi venganza finalice me encargare de vivir tranquila con Natsu y los otros dos-dijo Shuma mirándose en el espejo mientras sonreía a su reflejo

.

.

.

.

**Posada. 10:15 A.M. Sábado**

-Ahora bien ya peinamos la zona y nada y según ustedes el olor de Natsu y de Gazille desapareció desde ayer y no lo han vuelto a detectar –dijo Erza dibujando unas líneas en la pared con un bolígrafo mágico y un mapa de la zona

-Si eso ya lo sabemos ¿Algo más?-dijo Metalicana en tono burlón pero fue calmado por una mirada de Grandine

-Nada solo eso-dijo Lucy la cual no había identificado el tono de Metalicana

-Lo más probable es que se los hayan llevado lejos para que no los encontráramos ni ellos a nosotros por si llegaban a poder volver-dijo Igneel viendo el mapa

-Eso mismo pensaba yo-dijo Grandine

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué seguimos aquí sí lo más factible es que ya no vuelvan?-dijo Gray

-Porque aún no terminan la cacería lo olvidas la última vez alguien se les escapó-dijo Metalicana mirando en dirección a Wendy la cual solo agacho la mirada al recordar por qué ella se había podido encontrar con ellos y se ganó otra mirada cortesía de Grandine la cual lo hizo estremecerse y callarse

-Pero es cierto-dijo Igneel ignorando la mirada de Grandine la cual parecía no estar de buen humor esa mañana –Wendy es la única que queda de los tres Dragon Slayer que había en Fairy Tail así que si ellos volvieran Wendy sería a la única que querrían

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Charlie preocupada

-Bueno una opción sería volver a Fairy Tail-dijo Metalicana-pero dudo que ustedes jóvenes quieran al menos no mientras no tengan ninguna pista

-Cree bien-dijo Lucy

-Otra sería quedarnos aquí un poco más y seguir buscando-dijo Grandine

-Esa me gusta-dijo Igneel y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea

-Bueno entonces iremos en equipos y buscaremos pistas y una vez pasadas 4 horas volveremos a la posada para juntar toda las pistas e información que recolectemos-dijo Erza

Los equipos quedaron de esta manera:

° Equipo 1 Grandine-Metalicana-Igneel

° Equipo 2 Lucy-Gray-Erza

° Equipo 3 Charlie-Wendy-Happy

Una vez que se decidieron los equipos cada uno comenzó a recorrer sus respectivos lugares, asignados por Erza y por Grandine (acui: sorpresivamente nadie se negó).

.

.

.

**Torre. 1:15. Sábado**

-Gazille-san que tenga suerte-dijo Luna desde la puerta principal del gremio

-Si no tardaré mucho parece que Wendy está sola-dijo Gazille corriendo rumbo al bosque

Si Shuma-sama deseaba a Wendy se la entregaría así fuera contra la voluntad de la misma niña. Rápidamente encontró el aroma de Wendy, Shuma-sama le había dado una sábana con su aroma, y lo empezó a seguir hasta un bosque

-No falta mucho Wendy pronto estarás con Shuma-sama-dijo Gazille mientras soltaba su risita

.

.

.

**Bosque. 1:17. Sábado Equipo 3**

-Ese aroma es-dijo Wendy parando unos segundos

-Que pasa Wendy-dijo Charlie mirándola

-Es Gazille-san-dijo Wendy feliz está viniendo para acá estoy segura-dijo Wendy mirando hacia atrás

Unos segundos después de la maleza apareció Gazille el cual se acercó a Wendy la cual sonreía feliz de verlo

-Muy bien pequeña es hora de irnos-dijo Gazille

-¿A dónde Gazille-san?-preguntó Wendy sin entender

-Con Shuma-sama-dijo Gazille acercándose a Wendy tomándola y corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la torre

Wendy estaba confundida veía el camino medio borroso y como Charlie corría desesperadamente junto con Happy en un inútil intento de alcanzarla

**Continuara**

**Espero poner pronto el capítulo que viene es que no ha habido tiempo bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**De nuevo les agradezco los reviews y espero ver más pronto **

**Acui fuera**

**Bueno al menos hasta el próximo capitulo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Como domar a tu Dragon Slayer**

**Hola aquí acui subiendo otro capítulo del fan fic pero antes que nada les tengo una pregunta debería acabar pronto con el fic ¿o no? Ya que tengo reviews donde me preguntan por el final la verdad como este tipo de fics son al gusto del cliente ustedes deciden espero sus opiniones y reviews también **

**Capítulo 8**

"**Las tres piezas de tres"**

**Bosque. 1:20. Sábado**

-Gazille-san bájeme-decía Wendy inútilmente ya que pudo recuperarse del shock que tuvo al ver como se la llevaban y ver a Charlie y a Happy alejándose

Gazille sin embargo solo corría en dirección a la torre sin escucharla y aumentaba la velocidad al llegar a la torre la metió y la llevo hasta un cuarto con un portal

-Vaya Gazille tardaste menos de lo que me imagine-dijo Luna desde la esquina del portal sin poner mucha atención a los berrinches de la niñita que llevaba Gazille

-Hn una niña no es la gran cosa y menos si los que la cuidan son unos gatos-dijo entrando por el portal

De pronto Wendy vio muchas luces y luego un gran salón casi vacío con algunos magos alrededor de un círculo mágico el cual creía habían podido haber usado en el portal o para hacerlo

-Parece que pudiste traer a la chica entera-dijo Luna mirando por fin a Wendy como si la estuviera examinando-a mi parecer es una niñita aun no me creo lo de que es la sacerdotisa de los cielos o no sé qué-dijo mientras tomaba un cachete de Wendy y lo jalaba-pero admito que es muy linda

-Oye déjame-dijo Wendy algo molesta alejándose de la mano de la mujer

Luna solo la soltó y camino hacia la puerta seguida de Gazille. Caminaron por unos largos pasillos hasta unas escaleras de caracol y justo arriba de estas entraron por una hermosa puerta color blanco no sin antes tocar y una vez invitados a pasar abrieron

-Por fin-dijo una chica realmente hermosa acercándose

-Si Shuma-sama aquí esta lo que quería-dijo Gazille dejando caer al suelo a Wendy y tras disculparse se fue a comer junto con Luna

-disculpe creí haber escuchado Shuma-sama ¿ese es su nombre señorita?-pregunto Wendy sobándose la parte que había recibido el impacto

-Sí, así es mi nombre es Shuma-dijo la chica mirándola con sus intensos ojos menta

-La misma Shuma que conocieron Natsu-san e Igneel-san-pregunto aun sin podérselo creer

-Vaya parece que soy muy conocida si así es mi nombre es Shuma y soy una muy amiga de Natsu e Igneel pero me temo que no viniste aquí para que hablemos sobre mi vida de hace tiempo-dijo Shuma sentándose en el sillón –fuiste muy escurridiza te pudiste escapar-dijo al tiempo en que tomaba una tasa de lo que parecía te

-No me escape Natsu-san me tiro por la ventana-dijo Wendy sin parase

-Ah ya veo pero en fin eso ya no me preocupa veras Wendy-chan te necesito mucho aquí a mi lado-dijo Shuma mirándola con unos ojos que convencerían a cualquiera

-¿Me necesita?-pregunto Wendy

-Sí así es, es por eso que solo te dejare dos opciones o trabajas para mi bajo tu voluntad o te obligare-dijo Shuma

-No trabajaría para usted ni aunque me muriera usted nos trajo aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad y además no sé qué le hizo a Gazille-san o a Natsu-san-dijo Wendy enojada

-Ya veo pero me temo que no aceptare un no por respuesta-dijo Shuma mirándola con sus ojos menta los cuales empezaron a brillar y a provocar una extraña sensación en Wendy-porque ahora Wendy-chan tu eres mi nuevo juguete

Wendy callo desmayada en el suelo mientras Shuma llamaba a alguien

**Bosque. 1:40 **

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Charlie explicándoles a todos lo que hacía apenas unos minutos había pasado

-Aye intentamos seguir a Gazille pero era muy rápido y lo perdimos a medio camino y cuando recordamos que podíamos volar ya era muy tarde porque Gazille ya se había ido con Wendy-dijo Happy diciendo algo para ayudar a Charlie la cual se había estado sintiendo responsable de que se hubieran llevado a Wendy y para colmo frente a sus ojos

-Tranquilos hay que ver lo desde otro punto al menos sabemos que el enemigo si podría estar en la torre y que ya tiene bajo su control a un Dragon Slayer-dijo Grandine aunque se notaba su preocupación y nerviosismo en la voz

-Si tenía que ser tu inútil hijo-dijo Igneel en tono de burla a Metalicana

-Cállate que el tuyo seguro esta igual-respondió el dragón de acero

-Solo cállense ustedes-dijo Grandine mirándolos hecha una fiera –no nos queda otra opción solo podemos acudir a alguien más para que nos ayude de lo contrario los perderemos para siempre

-Si desafortunadamente te doy la razón-dijo Igneel

-Disculpen pero a quien vamos a ver-pregunto Lucy

-A la dragona del tiempo Shuru-dijo Metalicana –no vive muy lejos de aquí y quizá ella nos ayude

-Si tenemos suerte ya que no creo que nos reciba muy de buenas al parecer siempre se está peleando contigo-dijo Igneel empezándose a burlar de nuevo de Metalicana iniciando otra pelea

-La dragona del tiempo-susurro Erza mientras meditaba las palabras anteriores de Grandine

-Va a ser un viaje interesante-se limitó a decir Gray

**-**Ya lo creo- dijo Erza

**Gremio Obscuro. 7:00 pm. Sábado**

-Shuma-sama-dijo Luna llamando a la puerta de su ama con suavidad

-¿Si? Pasa-dijo Shuma

Luna entro y abrió mucho los ojos sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su ama se la estaba pasando de lo lindo tejiendo el largo cabello de la pequeña Wendy la cual leía un libro

-Nos podrías traer algo para tomar Luna-dijo Shuma más bien como si le estuviera preguntando

-Ah sí enseguida-dijo Luna

-Shuma-sama iré con ella-dijo Wendy parándose y corriendo por el pasillo bajó las escaleras

-Ah Wendy-san-dijo Luna corriendo tras ella

Shuma sonrió y camino a unos de los cuartos cercanos y al entrar vio a Natsu tirado en su cama viendo por la ventana

-Sabes las estrellas son muy hermosas-dijo Shuma sentándose cerca de Natsu

-Para que trajiste a Wendy y a Gazille-pregunto Natsu directamente

-Veras los necesito para algo y también a ti por cierto-dijo Shuma riendo

-¿A mí?-pregunto Natsu incrédulo

-Si a ti veras necesito el poder de tres Dragon Slayer para activar un hechizo que encontré hace algún tiempo-dijo Shuma –claro si tú quieres ayudarme participaras

-Claro que lo hare tu solo dime en qué consiste-dijo Natsu mirándola con interés y curiosidad en los ojos

-Bueno veras usando la magia de tres Dragon Slayer se habré un portal hacia un mundo mágico lleno de cosas increíbles y ahí dentro hay un arma capaz de causar mucho daño-dijo Shuma agitando los brazos emocionada

-pero para que quieres algo así-dijo Natsu sin entender

-Veras la necesito para algo pero descuida prometo que no haré nada malo-dijo Shuma

-Pero por que Dragon Slayer-pregunto Natsu

-Bueno antes los Dragon Slayer solo eran objetos o piezas y ese hechizo tiene el nombre de "tres piezas de tres" así que según el libro ustedes los Dragon Slayer son los únicos que pueden activar este hechizo-dijo Shuma

-No comprendo muy bien pero sin no vas a hacer nada malo entonces no tengo problemas en ayudarte-dijo Natsu

Shuma sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del peli rosa

-Oh gracias…gracias…gracias Natsu-dijo Shuma sonriente

-No…no hay de que-dijo Natsu sonrojado

Shuma levanto la cabeza para mirar a Natsu y decirle que para ella era lo mejor que le podían decir en ese momento pero Natsu la había bajado al mismo tiempo causando que ambos se besaran sin intención alguna fue rápido pero basto para que ambos se sonrojaran y apareciera un muy incómodo silencio entre ellos dos

-Ah…bueno yo-dijo Shuma roja como tomate-creo que bueno…tengo que irme-dijo corriendo sin dejar hablar a Natsu el cual parecía haberle querido decir algo

Shuma corrió y cerró su puerta de golpe

-Yo…-dijo al tiempo en que posaba sus dedos en sus labios-yo acabo de besar a Natsu

Shuma de pronto sintió una gran calidez en el pecho si definitivamente no dejaría que nadie se llevara a Natsu ya que solo él le había producido esas sensaciones que ni siquiera ella podía definir y solo él la hacía sentir feliz

-Natsu falta poco falta muy poco-dijo sonriendo

Continuara

**Bueno hasta aquí les va no les puedo prometer fecha para el siguiente porque me voy de vacaciones y regreso hasta enero pero si les prometo tratar de subirlo antes de que me vaya espero reviews los cuales como siempre son bien recibidos**

**El próximo capitulo "Shuru" **


	9. Chapter 9 Shuru

**Como domar a tu Dragon Slayer**

**Hola aquí acui-san retomando viejos proyectos que había dejado estoy en exámenes pero ya estoy empezando a pensar en diferentes cosas para los fics este hace mucho que no lo he actualizado XD y me disculpo por eso**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9 "Shuru"**

**Gremio Obscuro. Sábado. 7:07 PM**

-Shuma se ha vuelto más hermosa-dijo Natsu mirando la puerta que hacía poco había atravesado su amiga

-Mira nada mas a quien te estás ligando salamander-dijo una voz desde su ventana

Al darse la vuelta Natsu identificó la figura que había estado oculta entre los árboles.

-Ya veo que no soy el único que no puede quedarse quieto aquí- dijo Natsu con una cara de pocos amigos

-Shuma-sama es hermosa no malinterpretes lo que digo y tampoco soy ciego medio mundo en el gremio sabe que eres el favorito de ella-dijo Gazille sentándose en el borde de la ventana y llevándose una pieza de lo que parecía una pieza de carrocería a la boca

-¿Tú crees? Pero además ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que soy el favorito?- pregunto Natsu evidenciando como siempre su poca experiencia en los asuntos con chicas

-Nada olvídalo solo no hagas la estupidez de lastimar a la jefa ni la defraudes con tu poca o nula experiencia-dijo Gazille guardándose lo último como chiste privado

Natsu en cambio se quedo meditando en lo que había dicho Gazille algo más serio de lo usual

-Favorito…-era una palabra que le gustaba a Natsu quizá le preguntaría después a Gazille que es lo que había querido decir pero por ahora veía las llamas de la chimenea muy apetecibles sobre todo porque Shuma había ordenado que las arreglaran

.

.

**Bosque de la soledad. Sábado 11:50 PM**

-¿Ya llegamos?- la pregunta volvió a resonar por todo el bosque como si este estuviera rodeado de rocas que disfrutaban regresar el eco una infinidad de veces

-No Happy aun no llegamos-dijo una desesperada Lucy desde el interior sin de ruido de su espíritu reloj segura de la pregunta que el felino azul acaba de hacer

-Falta poco…creo-dijo Grandine quitando un grupo de ramas del camino con pequeños tornados

-¿Poco? ¿Crees? Tendríamos suerte si estamos en el bosque correcto-dijo un muy enojado Metalicana

-Tranquilo estamos en el bosque correcto…espero-dijo Igneel

Ambos dragones empezaron de nuevo otra pelea que los mantendría entretenidos un buen rato

-Grandine-san ¿está segura de saber a dónde nos dirigimos?-dijo Titania quien por una vez en ese rato entendía las inaguantables ganas que daban de preguntar "ya llegamos"

-Querida le preguntas eso a una anciana criatura mítica de más años que tu abuela con cuerpo de mujer de portada-dijo Grandine orgullosa- pero no olvides algo los dragones vamos de un lado a otro es raro que alguien de nuestra especie se quede en un lugar fijo

-¿A caso ella viaja también?-pregunto Gray

-No, hace mucho que no viaja-dijo Grandine

-Entonces el problema es que no nos quiera acompañar-dijo Erza dándolo por sentado

-No, el problema es que se le haga interesante ayudarnos ella es la guardiana del tiempo, ha visto todo, leído casi todo, olido casi todo y probado casi todo que ahora si no le interesa algo no se molesta en intervenir-respondió Grandine

-Pero necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Charlie

-Eso no le importa a Shuru. Si es interesante entra al juego si no se limita a ver todo y se divierte con los resultados-dijo Igneel golpeando la cabeza de Metalina

-A Shuru solo le importa Shuru-dijo Grandine –llegamos

Los tres magos levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos de lo que veían. Una gran cascada que daba exactamente en un rio que parecía de plata pero lo más sorprendente era la pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del lago.

Grandine se limitó a hacer un puente con aire mientras iba a la cabeza del grupo y los demás la seguían absortos con lo que se veía. Había arboles con varios tipos de frutas entre ellas algunas con motas otras de colores increíblemente extravagantes

-Parece que Shuru aumento su colección en estas últimas décadas-dijo Metalicana

El grupo siguió caminando por el caminito de rocas que se formaba de forma natural llegado a la Isla

-¿Cómo es ella?-se animó a preguntar Happy ya que nadie más lo había hecho

-Bueno ella es…-antes de que Metalicana pudiera terminar de responderle a Happy su pregunta una voz lo interrumpió

-Ha pasado tiempo, eso creo-dijo una voz proveniente de alguien escondido entre los arboles -¿forma humana? Mm…. Bueno les seguiré el juego… aunque Grandine

La voz pronto obtuvo dueña cuando una mujer de larga cabellera morada obscura ojos violetas y piel de porcelana salió a recibirlos. Si los demás no hubieran sabido que a quien visitaban no era un humano precisamente la hubieran confundido con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un dragón

-Mi forma humana es más hermosa que la tuya-dijo la mujer sonriendo y mostrando unos afilados colmillos delanteros

-A pasado tiempo Shuru necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Grandine

-¿Es algo entretenido?-pregunto Shuru cambiando su tono a uno juguetón-al menos ¿para mí?

-Por el bien de nuestros hijos espero que sí-dijo Igneel

**Continuara**

**Hola bueno solo decidí empezar las cosas de poco a poco para volver a calentar porque deje mucho tiempo solo este fic **

**Acui-chan fuera**


End file.
